XWP: Post Episodes Series - Season 5
by Jinxie2013
Summary: PART 5 OF 6 SEASONS - This a series that takes place between episodes. The stories build upon the TV series and it is advised that you watch the episodes then read the post-episode (this story) in between. WANT A XENA MOVIE? sign the petition on facebook "Xena 2011 Movie Campaign"
1. Not Great

_Not Great_

_Post-Episode 91_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 91 (S5,E1):

Joxer and Amarice stare in awe at the two resurrected friends sitting before them. Eli is on the ground, with his head resting against his hands. Gabrielle is staring into Xena's eyes and says, "We're going to be together for eternity."

Xena smiles gently and replies, "Yeah." The bard rests her head on Xena's shoulder and sighs in relief.

xxxx

The foursome remains in silent for several minutes, none sure what to do or what to say. Finally Amarice speaks up, "You two must be cold. Let me find something to cover you." She heads out into the rest of the building to find something to cover the women with. Going from room to room, she finally finds an old bed that has a blanket on it. "One down, now where to find the other."

Eli stands up off the floor and stretches. "Xena, let me take a look at you." He reaches out his hand and helps her stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Maybe." She replies as she leans heavily on him. He walks her to the front part of the stone table they are on and sits her down in the light. After examining her for several minutes he smiles.

"I think you'll be alright. Joxer, can you get them some water?" Eli orders as he walks over to Gabrielle and does the same routine.

Xena watches as Eli cares for Gabrielle. _By the gods…I can't believe we made it back. I thought for sure it was the end for us. I think we are both in shock. I'm so tired._

"I found one blanket!" Amarice pounces in and tries to wrap it around Xena but the warrior nods her head to Gabrielle. The Amazon takes the hint and puts it over her Queen's shoulders, then looks back at Xena, "I'll try to find another for you."

Joxer walks up to Xena and hands her a small bowl with water in it and smiles at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great." She sips her water and looks over at Gabrielle as Joxer fills another small bowl of water and brings it over.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 92:

"I'm really glad you guys, um…" Joxer takes a breath and looks at Gabrielle with love, "I can't believe you're here." He hands Gabrielle the bowl of water.

The bard smiles tiredly, "Thank you, Joxer."

He nods, "I'll get you some food." As he walks away, Amarice returns with a blanket to cover Xena.


	2. A Kid Again

_A Kid Again_

_Post-Episode 92_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 92 (S5,E2):

Gabrielle and Xena are walking far behind their friends on a forest path. "It feels so good to be going home." The bard comments.

"Going home in more ways than one. Thanks, Gabrielle." The warrior says with sincerity.

"For what?"

"For pointing the way back to my rotten old self." Xena smiles.

"It's a pleasure. Did I do that?" the bard questions

"I didn't think about it at the time, but when I asked for a sign to show that I was doing the right thing- you showed up." Xena smiles down at her mate.

"Hmm- you know what they say? Timing is everything." Gabrielle smiles sweetly.

"Yeah. Well- not everything."

xxxx

A week later… Xena's POV:

I haven't been feeling all that like my old self yet. Sure, I have my memory back. I remember all the terrible things I've done in my life. I remember the good as well. The one thing I never forgot was Gabrielle. Interesting how no matter what we are always together. Afterlife, during life, future lives… It makes me smile to know that she will always be there with me.

We are traveling back to Greece. It's a long road through Roman territory, which I can't wait to get out of. "I miss Greece and its simple beauty." I say out loud, quite by accident.

"What was that Xena?" Gabrielle asks me, looking at me like I've lost my marbles again.

I smile sweetly at her, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

She stops walking and grabs my arm to stop me as well. "I heard what you said, but it's not like you to be so philosophical. You ok?" she rubs my arm softly with her thumb as she gazes into my eyes with concern.

"I'm ok. Let's get moving." I break free from her embrace and begin to walk without her. She runs to catch up to me. I look over at her and smile at the bewildered look on her face. We continue on in silence, but my thoughts won't shut off. It's been a week since we were…well dead. I don't think my body has fully recovered. I find my focus is off wandering a lot. Like now, I never think about stuff like this, do I? Gabrielle and I haven't been intimate at all. It's hard with Amarice and Joxer around. He's so in love with her, it's creeping her out. He constantly stares at her. It's really starting to irk me. I want to ring his neck and hang him upside down by his feet! Whoa…where did that come from? He's my friend, I shouldn't want to do that to him.

"Xena, I think we ought to stop for the night." Amarice calls back to me. I nod my head in agreement. As we begin to set up camp, I hear someone in the woods. I look over at Amarice, whose senses have picked it up as well. Then I look to my lover, she is also on her toes, ready to spring into action. I stand up and draw my sword, then walk over to Gabrielle. I stand in between her and where the noise came from.

Gabrielle whispers from behind me, "What are you doing? I can't see them now." She tries to push around me and get to my side, but I put my arm in front of her to block her path. "Xe!" the tone in her voice is a warning.

"Shh." I say, which stills her completely. Suddenly a knife is flying towards her from the opposite side of camp! I put my hands on her waist and spin her around so that she is not in harm's way. I'm not on the side of the knife, which I catch in my hand. I look at it, it's covered in poison. "Gabrielle, hide!" She looks at me like I'm insane, once again. Am I really that out of sorts? She doesn't budge, instead she stands her ground and forces herself into the fight when we are suddenly ambushed by five men. "Their blades are poisoned!" I yell out to my group so they can be extra careful.

Every man that Gabrielle attacked, I jumped in between them and took the man down for her. I don't know why, but I feel possessed. I feel as if I can't let her fight or she'll get harmed. As I take down each man, I hear her swear from behind me. She is not happy that I'm taking her bad guys. After a few short minutes, all the men are either dead or run off.

"What the hell was that about?" My bard is not a happy woman right now.

"I didn't want to risk you getting poisoned again." I reply casually, it's completely true. I didn't want that. However, I really can't explain why all of a sudden I won't let her fight her own battles.

"Xena, I can take care of myself! What is wrong with you?" she yells at me as she storms off into the forest.

"Gabby! Don't leave!" I yell out to her as she stomps off with her sais. She shoots a look back at me that warns me not to follow.

Amarice approaches me as I sit next to the fire we built earlier. "What's with her?" I just grunt in response, not wanting to bad mouth my lover. Amarice isn't sure how to talk to me yet, it's kind of funny trying to watch her sort through my moods. "I think you did her a favor fighting those guys for her."

I wince at the sound of that. "For her." I repeat, "That's the problem. She doesn't like when I do stuff for her like that."

"Makes her feel like a kid." Joxer replies from his bedroll. He rolls his eyes at me.

"A kid! It does not make her feel like that Joxer." I defend myself. Is he right? Did I make her feel like a kid? No way. She is just jealous that I took all the men on instead of her.

An hour later, I am about to get up and go look for her. It's completely dark now and she hasn't returned. Just as I get my sword sheathed, I hear her trademark footsteps approaching. By the way she is walking I can tell she is still upset. She looks up at me as she enters the camp. "There you are! Don't ever run away like that again!" I chastise her and immediately regret it. Joxer's words come back to haunt me. I am treating her like a kid again.

She narrows her eyes at me then pulls her bedroll away from mine so there is space in between. I know that I should probably try to fight her about this, but for some reason I just don't. What's going on with me? I feel like I'm two different people lately. I watch her lay on her bedroll and cover herself with furs. The camp is silent, as everyone is tucked in except for me. I stand there staring at her back, since she turned away from me a few minutes ago. I sigh and resign myself to a cold bedroll that doesn't have my lover in it.

xxxx

The next morning I am the last one up! I can't believe I slept so long! "Gabrielle?" I call out as she appears squatting in front of me. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I tried waking you but you were out cold." She stands up and finishes packing everything up for the remainder of our journey home. I struggle to get out of bed, my body is so tired. I'm too old for this I guess.

xxxxx

Gabrielle's POV:

I watch my warrior as she struggles to function this morning. Something is still off with her and I can't figure it out. She seems so tired and irritable. Maybe I shouldn't let myself get so pissed off at her. Yeah, she is treating me like a child again, but it must have to do with whatever is going on with her since we were resurrected. I walk over to her as she stands up from her bedroll and stretches. "Xe, I'm sorry I stormed off last night."

She looks at me in surprise, "It's alright. You were mad at me, I know."

I sigh and look off towards the forest, "Yes I was. I don't know why you insisted on not letting me fight." I shake my head when she doesn't answer, "It doesn't matter. I just want to move on. I don't want to be in a fight with you." I lean into her and wrap my arms around her. Her arms circle around me and she lays her head on top of mine, giving me a small kiss.

I open my eyes to see Joxer watching us. He is getting more and more bold with his stares. Ever since he told me flat out that he is in love with me, he can't seem to stop staring. I don't understand him. I mean I told him a long time ago that nothing would ever happen between us. I knew he loved me, but until the other day I guess I didn't realize how much. He seems to have forgotten that I told him I was in love with someone else. I think that me dying really shook him to the core.

Xena pushed away from me to look into my eyes, "Don't worry about him." She said as she had spotted him watching us.

As soon as he looked away, I snuck in a kiss with Xena. Her lips are so soft and sweet. I've missed them so much. "I'll try not to." I reply as we break away and finish packing up camp.

"I need to stop in the next town and get some clothing that's more protective. I need armor." Xena says to me as we walk.

I look at her and then look at my own clothing. "Think I should too?" I ask in jest, knowing that she loves my new outfit and won't want anything covering me up.

"Nah, just me." She smirks as her eyes lustfully roam up and down my body.

"You are so selfish." I nudge her in the ribs and return the smile.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 93:

Ares and Mavican are rolling around in bed. Finally they part and the covers come off. "Well, you know, you can cut the party tricks. You're looking for an heir- a mortal to carry on your name."

Ares replies, "Oh, I've considered it."

"Well, here I am- my sword- my life- my heart."


	3. A Quickie

_A Quickie_

_Post-Episode 93_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 93 (S5,E3):

Xena and Gabrielle have just returned from the land in which they were sent by Ares to fight against Mavican. Gabrielle says to Xena, "Xena, what he said doesn't matter. I know you. Sometimes, I wonder if you really know me, but I know what's in your heart."

The warrior gives her a tender look, "Then you know more than I do. Gabrielle, I do see you. Sometimes, I have trouble facing it, but I promise, I will."

The bard sighs and tears form in her eyes. She puts her hand on her heart and replies, "You don't know how much that means. Maybe, Ares did some good after all, huh?"

"Tell you what- " Xena says as she wraps her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Ow." Gabrielle winces as her wound is hurting.

Xena continues, "The next bad guy we come across is all yours. The next seven little bad guys we come across- they're all yours."

"`Little?' Is that a crack about my height?" Gabrielle jokes.

"No- they're just harder for me to reach." Xena says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Well, I guess that makes sense." Gabrielle says with a smile.

"Yeah."

Gabrielle says sarcastically, "Good strategy. Yep."

xxxx

Gabrielle and Xena walk back to their friends who are waiting in their camping area. "Where have you guys been?" Joxer yells at them.

"Joxer, relax. We had a run in with Ares, but we are back now." Xena takes a water skin from Gabrielle and sips on it.

"How long were we gone?" Gabrielle asks Amarice.

"A few hours. Far longer than it should have taken, but I just figured you two wanted some alone time." She smirks at the bard. Gabrielle shoots daggers with her eyes at the Amazon, who quickly hides her smile.

"Why would they want alone time?" Joxer asks, confused and a little jealous.

Gabrielle looks at him, then turns and walks away. She looks at Xena as she walks past, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. "Not the kind of alone time I really want." She whispers to her warrior.

Xena gets a wide grin on her face, then quickly erases it. "Let's move out everyone! I want to get home."

They all pick up their gear and hit the road.

xxxx

Two days later, Xena is leading their group through the wilderness. There hasn't been any action for them and she is getting a little bored. She stops the group and calls for a break. Amarice sits down and gets bread and cheese from her pack and hands it out to everyone. Xena refuses the food, her face scrunching up in disgust as she smells it.

"Xe, you need to eat." Gabrielle whispers to her lover.

"It doesn't sound good. I'm not hungry anyway. Not for that."

"Do you want me to hunt for something?" Gabrielle asks, laying her hand on Xena's leg, she begins to rub her with her thumb.

Xena takes a quick breath and holds it in. She stands up quickly and grabs the bard's hand. "We'll be right back." Gabrielle doesn't protest, as she can tell that there is something bothering Xena.

After they walk for about five minutes, Gabrielle pulls Xena to a stop. "What's going on, honey?" her face is full of concern for her mate.

Xena quickly pulls Gabrielle into her arms as their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Xena's tongue delves deep into her mouth, exploring every inch. Her hands wander over Gabrielle's skin, along her nearly bare back. Then they wander lower and cup the bard's firm butt. They both quickly heat up in their passion and Xena gently sets Gabrielle back and onto the ground. Without breaking the pace, she grabs Gabrielle's hand and places it down her pants. "Oh gods!" she cries and Gabrielle begins stroking her clit, which is hot and slick with desire. The tension in her body is quick to build and then quick to release. Her body quivers and shakes when she comes, her breath is caught in her throat. "Gabrielle!" she gasps as the final wave hits her. After catching her breath, she removes the bard's hand and lays down beside her.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Gabrielle comments with a smile on her face.

Xena turns on her side to face Gabrielle, "Sorry I just needed to feel you." She traces Gabrielle's jaw line with her finger, causing the bard to close her eyes.

"No apology needed, love. Gods I'm wet now." she chuckles. After she is done giggling, she feels Xena's hand wander to her chest. It's tracing her new leather top from the top strap down to the valley between her breasts. Her breath catches as Xena's fingers find their way under the cloth, cupping Gabrielle's soft mounds and hard nipple. "Oh Xe…I've missed you so much."

"I love you Gabrielle." She whispers as she moves her body on top of Gabrielle's and lowers her touch down her stomach and into her skirt. "You feel so good." Xena brought her lover to a quick but satisfying orgasm, then they lay next to each other until they heard Joxer and Amarice calling them. "We'd better get back."

Gabrielle got up and looked at Xena as she was still on the ground. "Come on, get up." She reached out her hand to help Xena up. "You look beat, honey."

"I am. I'm so tired for some reason."

"Maybe you should ride the horse then." Gabrielle said as they walked back to their resting spot. "Hey guys."

Amarice looked up at them and noticed their hair was out of sorts. "No problem. Let's get going." She stood up and started walking up the path with Joxer hot on her heals.

Xena wrapped a coat around Gabrielle and herself, then jumped up onto the horse. "Keep the coat on, it's getting colder. Looks like there might be snow up this mountain. Let's go."

xxxxx

Beginning of Episode 94: A few hours later and in higher elevation with snow on the ground…

"Ow! Joxer!" Amarice scolds him as he runs into her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Come on." She says to him, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't looking." He explains as he bundles up in his coat.

Amarice sighs, "Yeah, you were, at Gabrielle."

Joxer argues back, "Was not."

"Was too!" Amarice shoots back at him.


	4. Our Child

AN: WANT A XENA MOVIE? sign the petition on facebook "Xena 2011 Movie Campaign"

xxxxx

_Our Child_

_Post-Episode 94_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 94 (S5,E4):

"Well, congratulations. Looks like we're a two-horse family." Xena says as she watches Gabrielle get her horse ready to leave.

"Yeah, family being the operative word." Gabrielle smiles at Xena.

The warrior looks down and pats her stomach, "Yeah, how about that, huh?"

"You know what I think? I think it's the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Gabrielle looks at Xena with love and thoughtfulness.

"Yup- for all of us." The warrior replies with a smile of her own.

xxxx

"_Xena! I don't understand how you could be pregnant yet tell me you didn't cheat on me!" Gabrielle yells in their room._

_Xena is flustered, "Gabrielle, we've been together every minute since we were resurrected. How would I have had a chance to cheat on you? Besides! I love you and am committed to you. I would never do that to you!"_

"_That's what I thought too, but apparently I'm wrong." Gabrielle sits down on the bed and puts her head down between her hands. _

_Xena takes a deep breath, then kneels on the floor next to the bard. "Honey, I promise. I did not cheat on you. I don't know how this happened. For whatever reason, a god or someone decided to bless us with a baby. I need you with me, Gabby. I can't do this alone."_

_Gabrielle looks up as a tear falls down her face. She cups Xena's cheek in her hand, "You swear you didn't cheat on me?"_

"_I swear it." Xena says as she holds onto Gabrielle's hand. _

"_Ok, then. I'm with you."_

Xena wakes up in the middle of the night from the dream. _I did not want to replay that argument._ She thinks to herself. She crawls out of her bedroll and runs over to a bush to pee. When she is done she walks back into camp rubbing her belly lost in thought about her current situation. She lies down next to Gabrielle and watches her sleep. _I'm so glad you didn't leave me over this. I need you. _

xxxx

The next morning, Gabrielle woke up to the sound of Xena throwing up in the bushes. Quickly she sat up and stumbled over to Xena to hold her hair back. She rubbed her back, "Oh sweetie! You ok?" She put her arm around the warrior as she sat up.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Xena wiped her mouth. She pushed Gabrielle away softly then stood up and quickly found a water skin to drink. She rinsed her mouth a few times then drank deeply.

"Morning sickness?" Gabrielle asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Xena grunted, "Apparently. Let's get moving." She walked off and began to pack camp like she was in a really bad mood.

Gabrielle threw her hands down in exasperation. _Uhg at least we can blame the mood swings on pregnancy now. gods I don't know how I am going to deal with six more months of this. One step at a time, Gabby. _ She set about to help Xena pick up the camp. As she picked up, Xena hopped onto Argo and took off down the road. _Um..Ok, just ditch me lover._

"Are we going already?" Amarice asked as she walked into the camp. Gabrielle glared at her."Ookay." She quickly packed up her things and was ready to go in just a couple minutes. She hopped on her horse at the same time as Gabrielle and they started after Xena, who was already a couple minutes ahead of them. "Gabrielle, what's with Xena?"

Gabrielle didn't look at her, instead looked straight forward. "I guess she's just very pregnant. Your guess is as good as mine. Yah!" She kicked her horse to spur him on faster.

"Sheesh, these two are tense." Amarice comments to herself before she runs her horse to catch up.

xxxx

As Gabrielle catches up to Xena she pulls her horse in front of the warrior to stop them. Xena's eyes narrow, "What are you doing?" She leans forward and strokes Argo's mane.

"I want to talk to you." Gabrielle dismounts and walks up to Xena. "Can you come down?"

Xena rolls her eyes, then gets down. "Yes?" she drawls out the word.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Gabrielle…" Xena tries to get back onto Argo, but is stopped by Gabrielle. She turns around to have Gabrielle in her face. _Dammit Xena quit being an ass, _she chastises herself. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then why did you storm off this morning? All I did was hold your hair. Then you left without us." Gabrielle set her hand on Xena's arm. "I felt like you were mad at me for some reason."

Xena looks around then down into the green eyes that she loves so much. She sighs, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I felt like…" She walked over to a boulder and sat down.

Gabrielle kneeled on the ground next to her. "Like what, Xe? You can tell me." The bard could tell how much this was bothering her mate.

"I felt weak. I didn't want you to see me like that." she looks down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with her soul mate.

Gabrielle smiled softly, "Xena, I've seen you in much worse conditions than that. I am your partner, in more ways than one. I will always be here for you and I will see you in much 'weaker' situations. I love you. I may not be pregnant and dealing with the symptoms, but in a way I am going through this with you."

Xena smiles at her and leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss. "I love you, Gabrielle. Forgive me? I want you to be a part of this."

"Course I forgive you. Please just don't shut me out ok?" She gently touches Xena's nose with her fingertip.

"Actually, I was thinking last night about something. I wanted to ask you" Xena is cut off by Amarice riding up to them.

"Is everything ok?" She looks around them to see if they had been attacked.

Xena looks up, "Yup, everything is fine. Let's get going." They stand up and get onto their horses. "We'll talk later, ok?" she whispers to Gabrielle.

"You better, WP. I will count on it." She winks at her mate as they move on.

xxxx

Later that night, the threesome stopped to make camp. As the two Amazon's set up camp, Xena went hunting. As she was tracking a rabbit, she smelled something unusual in the air. _Hmm I know that smell. _She decided to ditch the rabbit and follow her nose instead. It lead her to a hot spring that was putting steam into the air. _Nice! Gabby is going to love this. Better get a rabbit to feed the crew, then it's bath time. _

After their meal, Xena took Gabrielle by the hand. "Come here, I have a surprise for you." She tied a cloth over her eyes and took her for a walk through the woods.

"Xe, you better not throw me into a cold pond or something equally as annoying." Gabrielle said with a grin.

Xena laughed, "No my dear. I'm not going to do that." They arrived the pond and Xena looked at Gabrielle's face as she crinkled her nose because of the smell.

"Xena, did you fart!" Gabrielle yelled as she covered her nose.

Xena couldn't help but laugh and snort at the same time. "No! It wasn't me, I swear." She walked behind Gabrielle and began to caress her back with her fingertips. She idly traced the strings holding her top on and when she got to the knot, she untied it.

"Uh, Xena… what about Amarice?"

Xena stepped into Gabrielle and reached around to her front side to grab her top so she could pull it off. "Amarice is not around, don't worry. You're safe." She kissed Gabrielle's back and neck as she slowly pulled her top off and let it fall to the ground. Her fingers traced the curve of Gabrielle's silky round breasts, "You're so beautiful."

"Mm" Gabrielle moaned as Xena began to suck on her neck. "Is this my surprise?"

"Nope." Xena continued to kiss and suck on Gabrielle's neck as she laid both hands flat on the bards stomach. She slowly inched them down into the top of Gabrielle's skirt. Leaving her hands just inside the rim of the skirt, she moved them back around her hips, then to the back above her butt. She undid the clasp, and reversed her course, sliding her hands back around to the front. She let the skirt fall to the ground as she pushed her hands further down towards Gabrielle's soft golden curls. "You feel so good."

"Can we….uh…take off the blind fold now? I want to…oh…see you." Gabrielle had a hard time talking in between breaths. Xena removed her hands from Gabrielle's body and took off the blind fold. Gabrielle saw the spring in front of her and giggled. "Let's get in!"

The warrior smiled and let out a giggle of her own. "After you." She motioned to the spring, then quickly removed her own clothing and armor. She lowered herself into the hot water and let out a moan as the warmth invaded her senses.

Gabrielle walked over to her and slowly admired every inch of her warrior's body. "You are so beautiful, Xena." She reached out and touched Xena's stomach, which had a slight bump to it now. She looked up at Xena and smiled. "I'm excited for your baby to come."

Xena smiled back and stroked Gabrielle's cheek. "So…about what I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Yes?" Gabrielle continued to rub her lover's belly, imagining the bump as it grew bigger.

_Damn, this is hard to ask for some reason. What if she says no because of the bad experience with Hope? Just spit it out Warrior Princess! Say, 'Will you be my child's other parent?' _Xena cleared her throat when she caught Gabrielle looking at her, waiting for her to talk. "Uh, well I was wondering… What I mean is… Gabby I really want this child to have two parents." Xena started blushing, embarrassed that she couldn't spit the words out how she wanted to.

Gabrielle stopped the movement of her hand and slightly withdrew it. She looked down, away from Xena and couldn't get herself to talk for a moment. Finally she cleared her throat, "Ahem… Do you want to go to the nearest town?"

Xena's eyebrows rose into her hairline, "Huh?"

Gabrielle suddenly moved to get out of the water, her facial expression gave the impression she was hurting. She got to the edge of the pool and started pulling herself up and out of the water. Xena quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her back in. She wrapped her arms around the bard from the back, securing the bard's arms to her body. She put her chin over Gabrielle's shoulder, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Gabrielle choked back a sob that was threatening to escape. She couldn't speak; confusion, anger, and mostly hurt were choking her words and thoughts. "I said do you want to go to a town and find a father for your baby?"

Xena suddenly understood what was going on. _She misunderstood me! Oh shit! _She spun Gabrielle around in her arms so they were facing each other. "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Gabrielle asked bitterly.

"I want you to be the other parent. I want you to help me raise my child…**OUR** child." Xena's eyes were pleading for understanding and confirmation that her woman understood.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise, "By the gods, Xena! I thought you wanted to leave me and find a man to help you raise the baby!"

Xena pulled her into a strong hug, "Never. You are my family, don't you know that by now?"

"Well, that's what I thought…Yes, Xe. I would be proud to call your child my own." Gabrielle let out a laugh through her tears. She kissed Xena's lips and then bent down to kiss her tummy. She stood back up and threw her arms around Xena's neck and giggled. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Me too!" Xena said as she picked Gabrielle up a couple inches and twirled her around. "We are going to be mothers."

"What is all the squealing?" Amarice said as she walked up and saw them spinning around in the water.

"Xena just asked me to be the other parent to her…our child." Gabrielle corrected herself.

"Oh. Congrats." The Amazon said as she stripped off her clothes and got into the hot spring with them. "Were you guys planning on letting me know about the hot water that was available? I need a bath too ya know."

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and laugh.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 95: A week later…

Gabrielle is digging around in a boggy swamp,"Xena, what does this herb look like?"

"A mushroom- just a plain old mushroom." She replied to the bard.

She picked something up off the ground and sniffed it, then winced at the smell. "I think this is it. You're telling me that this is going to help you with morning nausea."

"That's what they say. Come on. Gimme, gimme. Al-l-l-l-l-lright." She looked at it then opened her mouth, "Well- bottom's up. Uh- some warriuh, huh?"

"You look beautiful." Gabrielle said.

"Huh!" Xena tried to dismiss the statement.

"You do!" Gabrielle hollered back.

"I feel like a slug- a pregnant slug." The warrior quipped.


	5. Queen of Complaints

_Queen of Complaints_

_Post-Episode 95_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 95 (S5,E5):

Xena and Yakut hug, then the Amazon tells Xena, "Be careful. It doesn't take a vision to know the child of Xena is gonna be someone to behold. You'll be a target again, and so will your baby."

"I know. That's why I'm headed east. I figure I could learn a few new tricks." Xena raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Your baby's lucky to have you." Yakut replies.

A dove coos, causing Xena to look up in the tree. A white dove is sitting on a branch. Xena smiles, "I'm the lucky one." The dove flies away.

xxxx

Two weeks later, Xena and Gabrielle were almost back into Thracian territory. The spring weather was warming significantly as they got closer to home. Flowers were in bloom and grasses were lush. Xena groaned as they walked along a rugged path.

"Xe, I don't understand why you won't just ride Argo. She can handle this terrain just fine, I've seen her do it." Gabrielle's voice had an edge of annoyance to it.

"ARGO doesn't like narrow paths, especially not rocky ones! It's easier on her if I walk so that she doesn't have all this extra weight on her." Xena motioned to her belly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Common! That's what horses are for, to carry you and get you around. For gods sake, you are pregnant!"

Xena rolled her eyes and threw her head back in a laugh, "So what!? When did that stop me from kicking ass still, huh? I saved your butt the other day at that market."

Gabrielle stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Not fair! I didn't have my sais on me because you were playing with them. I'm a good fighter, but not as good without a weapon. Besides that, you jumped in before I could even defend myself!" the bard turned back around and started walking on the trail. Xena scoffed at Gabrielle's comments, but decided not to push the issue any further. "All I'm saying, DEAR, is that if you are in pain, WHICH YOU ARE, then you shouldn't be walking."

"I'm fine. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on so you don't hear me complain." Xena snapped back.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again, _Yeah right. She's the queen of complaints since she became pregnant._ "Hey, don't we enter Thrace at the top of this trail? We should go see your mom. I bet she would like to know that she is going to be a grandma." Gabrielle looked back when she received no response from Xena. "Hello?"

"Yeah…I'm going to vote that we don't go to Amphipolis. I have no idea how to tell her about this child." The warrior grew silent in contemplation.

"Ha! Definitely not the way you told me!" Gabrielle said with a little more venom than she planned.

Xena looked up from the path at the bards back. _Wait…What was wrong with the way I told her? We were all standing in that barn in Spamona and I had to shut everyone up somehow. It sure did the trick, they all stopped yelling at each other. Hmm._ Xena looked up at Gabrielle, then what she had done hit her and she realized that her partner must have been devastated.

The path began to flatten out at the top of the rocky incline so Gabrielle hopped onto her horse. She quickly glanced back at Xena and saw her staring at her feet. After a moment Xena noticed that she was on her horse, so she climbed aboard Argo. They still had to walk single file for a few minutes, but then the path opened up so they were side by side. In silence.

After riding another hour, the sun was close to setting. "We better find a place to camp." Gabrielle said quietly. Xena reached over and pulled her horse to a stop. She looked into Xena's eyes, which were a shocking light blue in the rays of the setting sun. Gabrielle held her gaze for a moment, wondering if she was going to say something.

"I should have told you about the baby when we were alone. I had planned telling you first, and alone, but things got out of hand and I blurted out the only thing I could think of to shut everyone up. I'm very sorry." She reached up and brushed Gabrielle's cheek with her hand.

Gabrielle averted her eyes down for a moment then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I would have liked that."

They kept their eyes locked for a moment, but then Xena jumped off Argo. She came around to the other side of Gabrielle's horse and pulled the bard down into her arms. She held Gabrielle tight and kissed the top of her head several times as she whispered her apologies. "I never meant to tell you that way, sweetheart. Then after it happened I didn't even think about how it could have hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Gabrielle sniffed and wiped at her tears, "You're forgiven, Xena. I knew how overwhelmed you were with the news. That's why I didn't say anything to you. I love you."

"I love you too." Xena leaned down and kissed her partner on the lips. "Now, let's find a place to camp for the night. I think we'll be in Amphipolis tomorrow before noon."

Gabrielle nods her consent as she jumps back onto her horse. They find a place to camp not far from the trail, in a nice patch of soft grass on a river bank. The area is a stark contrast to the rocky trail they had been walking on most of the day. "This looks great!"

"Me too. Do you want to set up camp while I fish, or do you want to fishing tonight?" Xena smiles at Gabrielle as she dismounts.

"I think I'll set up camp. Good luck." She winks at her warrior as she walks off into the twilight.

xxxx

During the middle of the night, Xena's eyes popped open. She sat up off the ground, Chakrum in hand. Suddenly she hung her head down in disappointment as she heard the sound of someone singing. "Joxer the Mighty, He roams through the countryside. He never needs a place to hide. With Gabby as his sidekick, Fighting with her little stick."

Gabrielle was still asleep, but she softly began singing along in her sleep "Gabby as his sidekick." She blinked her eyes awake and sat up looking around. "Joxer?" She looked over and saw Xena standing up with her weapon in hand.

"Joxer!" Xena yelled out into the dark night. The singing stopped abruptly.

"Xena?" he yelled back. Suddenly sticks were being broken as he stepped on them and branches started moving in the distance as he barreled through them.

"Over here!" She called out, then went over the fire and put a fresh log on. The fire immediately sparked back to life, lighting the area around them and giving Joxer a path to them.

"Wow! I didn't expect to see you guys here." He looked at Xena then down at his favorite bard. "Hi Gabby!"

In a very sleepy voice she replied, "Hi Joxer." She rubs her eyes, then pulls her furs up around her body. "What are you doing wandering around at night?"

"Well I just came from Amphipolis. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would walk."

"Why were you in Amphipolis?" Xena asked as she sat back down on her bedroll next to Gabrielle.

Joxer set his stuff down and sat next to the fire across from his friends. "I was looking for you guys actually. Thought if I came across you again I could travel with you for a bit."

Xena looked over at Gabrielle, who shrugged. "Sure, for a bit."

"Thanks guys, I didn't really know what else to do. I just came from a family reunion and I needed to get out of there quick! For some reason they can't get it in their heads that I don't want to be a bad guy like they all are. Jett was relentless, then there was"

Gabrielle cut him off, "Joxer! It's really good to see you but can we finish story time in the morning? I'm really tired."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I'll just put my bedroll over here. Night." He got up and spread out his furs, then took off his armor and boots. He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes and smiled. _Thank you Fates, for letting me run into them._

Xena looked at Gabrielle and indicated the bedrolls being together. Gabrielle shrugged and whispered, "Move yours I guess." Xena picked it up and moved it a couple feet away. They both knew that Joxer wasn't ready for their relationship. Someday, they would tell him. Xena stared at the stars as she fell into a light sleep.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 96:

Joxer, Gabrielle and Xena are on the bank of a river, camping. The morning light is bright as Xena gasps awake. She bolts upright on her bedroll.

Gabrielle sees this and sits up as well, "What is it?"

Xena puts her finger to her mouth and says "Sh-h-h-h."


	6. I Said Strip

_I Said Strip_

_Post-Episode 96_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 96 (S5,E6):

Joxer, Xena, Gabrielle and K'ao stand on a small hill looking towards the trees. K'ao turns to Xena and says, "Thank you, Xena. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

Xena looks back at their new friend. She smiles, "You never knew your mother. But you're a worthy successor to her."

"As you are- my sister."

xxxx

The forest was dark and cold on the way back from the land of Chin. The three warriors were quite tired from their journey and battle. Xena was especially tired, being pregnant and having just participated in some magical feats.

After walking for several days, they decided to stop for a whole day. Gabrielle insisted on Xena resting, her ankles were swollen and she was falling asleep a lot on Argo. Upon finishing their breakfast, Gabrielle could tell Xena was uncomfortable. As promised, Xena didn't complain anymore. The warrior was trying to rub her own back, but was having a hard time getting the knots out.

"Xena, why don't you let me work those out for you?" the bard asked as she watched her lover from across the fire. Xena looked over at Joxer then back at Gabrielle. She motioned with her eyes to their male companion. Gabrielle understood exactly what the warrior was saying. She stood up and walked over to him, "Hey Joxer, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Gabby." He put down the stick he was whittling and followed her lead away from camp a ways. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you might be able to give Xena and I some privacy today, just for a few hours? I think that her body is really hurting her, ya know, being pregnant and all. I'd really like to help her, but she may have to take off some… clothing." She smiled at him.

"Ah, ok. I see. Yeah I guess I could wander around the area or something." He looked around, but didn't see much for him to do.

"You know, you could just find a nice spot to take a nap. Relax for awhile. I could give you some of my scrolls to read if you want?"

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"Great! I'll grab a few that I don't think you've read yet." They walked back to camp and she gathered some reading material for him. Xena looked at her and raised her eyebrows in question. Gabrielle just smiled back at her.

"Thanks Gabby. See you guys in a couple hours." He said as he grabbed the scrolls and left.

Gabrielle sat next to Xena and looked over at her with a huge smile on her face. Xena just looked at her in question. Once Joxer was out of hearing range, Xena verbalized the questions in her head. "What in the world did you say to get him to go away?"

"Just told him you need to get naked." Gabrielle winked.

"WHAT?! Naked? Gabrielle we are not going to have sex with him in the same forest as us! No way!" Xena was in shock that her bard would suggest such a thing. Gabrielle began laughing so hard she tipped over onto the forest floor. Xena still had a look of disgust and shock on her face. "What is so funny?"

"You should have seen your face, Xena! Oh that's classic. I'm going to have to draw that sometime. LOOK, all I did was tell him that you need a massage and you may have to remove some clothing for that. Therefore we need him to leave for a couple hours. You should thank me." Gabrielle sat back up onto the log Xena was perched on.

Xena finally smiled, "Thank you huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that! You are incorrigible. Now, WP. I'm going to set up a little shelter blocking his potential view of us. Strip your clothes, because you are getting a rub down." Gabrielle pulled Xena off the log and slapped her butt.

Xena's hand grabbed her cheek and rubbed it. "Ow! That hurt. You better kiss that better later." She began to take off her armor and leathers. Once she was down to her shift she laid down on the fur that Gabrielle put on the ground. The bard was just finishing setting up a fur to hide them from view.

Once she was done, she grabbed some oil out of the saddle bag and walked back over to the pregnant warrior. "I said strip." Xena rolled her eyes, then pulled her shift over her head. Gabrielle's eyes immediately softened at seeing Xena's belly. She had started showing a month ago, but it had been about a week since Gabrielle had actually seen her warrior naked. After Xena laid back down, Gabrielle straddled her legs and bent down to kiss Xena's stomach. "Hi there baby. We can't wait for you to come out and see us. You are going to be so loved!"

Xena ran her hand through Gabrielle's short blond hair. "You're right. This baby is going to be very loved." She smiled when Gabrielle looked up at her.

Sitting back up, Gabrielle poured some oil into her hand and rubbed them together. "Ok, turn on your side so I can get to your back." She began to rub the oil into Xena's lower back. She began with a light pressure and worked her way up to digging quite deep.

"Oh gods, that feels so good. I should have let you do this sooner." The warrior chuckled at her own stubbornness to have Gabrielle help her.

"After this I want you to elevate your feet, ok? Your ankles have got to be bothering you. They are the size of my neck."

"Are not! Oh, right there Gab. That's it. Mmm." Xena groaned and melted under Gabrielle's touch.

About an hour later, the massage was complete and Xena pulled Gabrielle down to lay with her. "I miss holding you without my clothes on." Xena said as Gabrielle stroked her baby bump.

"Mm me too."

"How are you doing, by the way? We've had a lot going on and I don't feel like we've really had a chance to talk."

Gabrielle sat up, leaning on her elbow. She raised her eyebrow in question, "Let me get this straight…YOU want to talk?"

Xena slapped her hand, "I'm not that shallow, you know. For instance, I've noticed that you still refer to our baby as 'your baby' or 'Xena's baby'. Do you not feel like this is 'our' baby?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment then laid back down against Xena's bare chest. "I do feel like the baby is ours. Sometimes I don't realize what I've said until it's too late, ya know, out of habit. Other times, I guess I am just being careful. I fear that if your enemies found out that it's our baby, they might realize we are together. And I know you've always wanted to be protective of that."

Xena kissed the blond head in front of her, "It's ok. I understand. It doesn't bother me if you do that. I just wanted to make sure that you are secure in your position in this family."

"My position?"

"Yeah, 'mom'. Or if you prefer we can call you 'father', but that seems a little weird to me." She chuckled as the bard began to giggle.

"Mom works for me." Gabrielle sighed and pulled herself closer against Xena. "I'm worried about the baby's safety out here, Xena. It scares me to be in the same dangerous situations, now putting our child in those same situations. What are we going to do?" Her voice was getting shaky with emotion.

Xena squeezed her tighter, "We'll figure it out. I promise. Believe it or not, I am being more careful. I'm thinking twice before attacking. I've noticed that you have been practicing drills more and more too. You are really good with those sais. I'm impressed."

"I have been practicing harder. I want to be able to defend you and the baby. The bigger you get, the harder it will be for you to look after yourself and me. I need to step it up and become our protector." Gabrielle's voice was filled with determination.

"Oh Gabby. You know I don't expect you to do that right? I would never put that kind of pressure on you."

Gabrielle sat up and sighed, "I know. I'm putting the pressure on myself. Xena, I have to be able to fully protect those I love. I will fight to the death protecting the both of you. You're my whole life."

Xena sat up and wrapped her arms around Gabrielle. "You are my world. I could not imagine a better person to have fight at my side, defend me, raise a baby with, or live my life with." She kissed her on the cheek.

"JOXER! Don't you dare come back yet!" Gabrielle suddenly yelled out to the forest. She heard his footsteps receding and she smiled at Xena.

"I didn't even hear him." Xena said as she brushed a strand of hair behind Gabrielle's ear. "See, my faith in you is not misplaced. I know you have my back and will defend us always."

xxxx Later that night…

Beginning of Episode 97:

In their camp, a fire is crackling. Gabrielle is holding up a dead rabbit by the legs. "Xena, I'm starving. Can't we just cook this thing and eat it?" She motions to the dead animal, an annoyed look on her face.

"Shh, Gabrielle- I'm trying to achieve absolute stillness." Xena says as she concentrates on the rabbit.

Gabrielle clears her throat as she looks from Xena to the rabbit and back again. Nothing is happening. Xena closes her eyes, then opens them. She feels power surging through her body and she gasps. The rabbit turns to stone. The bard is now very annoyed, "Great- another one."

"I don't know what's going on. Ever since that fight with Pao Su, I can't seem to harness the power." Xena's brow is furrowed in confusion.

"I'll say." Gabrielle tries to hold back a smile.

Xena continues, "What did Lao Ma have that I don't?"

The bard quickly responds, "A full stomach." Xena glares at her.


	7. That's It Woman, It's On!

_That's It Woman, It's On!_

_Post-Episode 97_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 97 (S5,E7):

"You know what? Today, I felt a kind of compassion that I've never felt before." Xena explains to K'ao.

"Your point of view changes when you're about to bring new life into the world."

"No, it's not that. The power that I had today wasn't born out of anger. I wasn't even thinking about those men. I was thinking about the people that they wanted to hurt. So, I guess what I said before isn't true anymore. I have seen love end a war." Xena turns to Gabrielle and smiles, then puts her hand on her shoulder as they walk away.

xxxx

A couple weeks later…

A large city in the state of Yan, in Chin, was bustling with activity. The streets were decorated with bright colors for some sort of festival. As Xena and Gabrielle roamed the streets, they found information about the festivities that were about to take place. Gabrielle read to Xena from the announcement she had found. "Its a sword contest ordered by the King of the Zhou kingdom. It says here that there are three thousand contestants and it's scheduled to go on for seven days!"

Xena grabbed the scroll, "Let me see that." She read over it, raising her eyebrows as she read the whole thing. "Wow, that's a lot of swordsman."

Gabrielle watched as Xena's eyes lit up with excitement. "Want to stay and watch?"

Xena's eyes shot up from the scroll. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not. Might be fun. And it would give us a good rest. I don't know about you but so far Chin has made me very tired." Gabrielle smiled at her partner.

Xena looked back at the scroll, then at Gabrielle. "Ok, let's stay."

xxxx

After going to every inn in the city, they finally found a place that had a room available. It was a dump. The floor was covered in dirt, rotting food, and unidentifiable…stuff. "Ew… Xena I don't think I can stay here."

Xena's face contorted in disgust, "Yeah. Maybe we should camp outside of town?"

Gabrielle turned around with her things and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Xena. "I'm getting our money back. Out of all our travels, I've never seen a place so vile!" She descended the steps quickly and walked right up to the inn keeper. His back was to her, so she tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Excuse me!"

He turned around and eyed the short blond woman up and down. "Yesss?"

"We want our money back. We are not staying here. The room is dirtier than an unkempt barn." She folded her arms and leaned forward slightly as to intimidate him.

Instead of looking over her shoulder and being threatened by Xena, which is usually what happened, the man kept his eye on the little one. He gulped. "Yes ma'am, right away." He ran into the back room and came out with her money in full.

She smiled politely at him, as if nothing negative had transpired, "Thank you. Come on, Xena. Let's get out of here."

Xena cocked her eyebrow at her partner and turned to follow, laughing to herself over the antics of the small woman that she adored. _When did she get so damn intimidating! It's so sexy. _"Hey Gab, let's go over there and eat. We need food." Xena rubbed her belly indicating the baby.

Gabrielle laughed, "I can't wait for this baby to come, Xena! I am so happy that we are going to raise this baby together." They walked into a restaurant and sat down at a table. Next to them, Gabrielle noticed a woman who had a very athletic build. She was built very similar to herself. The woman caught the bard staring, so she smiled at her.

Xena caught the exchange and glared at the woman, hoping to scare her. She was trying to communicate 'mine' to the woman, regarding Gabrielle, but the woman didn't back down. She continued to look at Gabrielle, then stare down Xena. _Oh, that's it woman. It's on! _"Gabrielle?"

She looked up from the menu, "Yes?"

"The woman next to us can't stop staring at you. I think she thought you were flirting with her." Xena tried her best not to let her voice betray her inner jealousy. The fact was, the woman had irked her.

Gabrielle giggled, "Xena I was not flirting with her. I noticed how well built she is, which is different from all the other women in this land. Most of them are very small and thin. She is quite muscular. I wonder if she is a fighter or something?"

"I am a fighter." The woman said from the table next to them.

Both women look over at her, stunned that she spoke Greek. Gabrielle politely smiled, "You speak Greek?"

"Yes, I do. I speak many languages." She smiled at them as she took a drink of her tea. "My name is Yu Niu."

Gabrielle held out her hand to introduce herself, "I'm Gabrielle. This is Xena." Xena smiled a tight, forced smile and nodded. "You said you are a fighter? Are you warrior?"

"I don't know if you could call me a warrior. I am a sword fighter. I also fight Wu-Yi. I am in the competition that the King has called. I will win." The woman had a set look of steely determination on her face and in her posture.

"Gonna be a tough competition, with three thousand fighters. How are you so sure you will win?" Xena, always the devil's advocate, threw in.

"I'm the best fighter in Chin. That is how I know. You will see. Well, I must be off. I need to rest for the competition this evening. Have you found accommodations?" She asked as she stood up to leave.

Gabrielle winces, "Eh, we did but we got a refund. It was too dirty for us to sleep in."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, sometimes the rooms can be quite unsatisfactory in this city. If you would allow it, I have an additional bed in the room I have rented. It is even in its own room. I would be glad to offer it to you."

The two travelers looked at each other and at the same time replied, "Sure."

xxxx

That evening, the first of the competitions started. They were able to watch their new friend fight several matches, she won them all with no problems. Xena was very impressed with the woman's skills. "Damn, I think she could take me."

"No way! I've seen you do harder moves than that." Gabrielle retorted. She thought it was ludicrous to think that anyone could beat Xena in swordplay.

"I'm serious. She is excellent. I might have different moves than her, but she could beat me. Look at how she maneuvers her body. It's quite amazing." Xena was enthralled with the competition. They watched until the sun set, then the games closed down for the night.

They were back into their room, tucked into bed before their roommate came in for the night.

xxxx

The next six days made a huge impression on Gabrielle. She realized that she knew next to nothing about fighting, compared to the competitors in these matches. She begged Xena to teach her how to fight like them, which Xena could not deny her lover the request.

They spent every morning, before viewing the competitions, practicing new moves. Xena taught her how to easily disarm a man with a sword. She taught her how to take more than one man at a time and how to tie a man up with a rope from a distance. It took every night practicing the rope thing for her to get that down. She learned how to do many different types of kicks, punches, and throwing maneuvers. Xena taught her about proper weight distribution, foot positioning, and body alignment.

By the end of the week, Gabrielle's fighting skills improved drastically. Xena was very impressed in the rate in which Gabrielle picked up and perfected her new moves. The bard felt more self confident than ever before. She knew she could take anyone on and actually be able to protect Xena and their unborn child.

xxxx

Their friend, Yu, ended up winning the competition. Everyone was talking of her victories and sword techniques. It was said that this woman appears as calm as a fair lady, but when in action is as vicious as a Tiger.

xxxx Two weeks later, they are back over the border of Greece.

Beginning of Episode 98:

A gang of men are in Aphrodite's temple, looting and trashing the place. The leader, Galantis, shouts out, "Get it all, boys! It's not every day you penetrate Aphrodite's sanctum! Now, this is what I call a treasure chest! Ha ha! Who says crime doesn't pay, eh, boys?!"

Xena and Gabrielle burst through the doors, weapons ready. "We do." Xena says as she prepares to throw her Chakrum.


	8. I'm Not Fidgeting!

_I'm Not Fidgeting!_

_Post-Episode 98_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 98 (S5,E8):

Xena and Gabrielle are walking away from their new friends, Galantis and his daughter Daphne. Xena checks all her armor as if looking for something. The bard asks, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking that everything's where I left it." Xena smiles at her friend.

"Xena, I took good care of you."

Xena touches her shoulder, "I know. Thank you." She puts her arm around Gabrielle.

"What was it like, being young again?" Gabrielle asks with a grin. Xena grabs her neck and squeezes, "OW!"

"You know, some people think that it's easy being a kid, but- in a lot of ways, it's harder than being an adult." Xena is truly reflective.

"You should remember that when your child's a teenager." Gabrielle comments.

"Ooh, don't say the `T' word, Gabrielle."

xxxx

A month later…

_Everywhere I look, I see threats. I feel as though everyone is after Xena. I must protect her and our baby at all costs. I've been training constantly, honing my skills to near perfection. I'm learning to use my sais for attacking, rather than just defense. I just can't afford anyone attacking Xena. I have to prevent it. _

"Gabrielle? Please go to sleep." Xena whined in bed next to the bard. They were nestled in a small bed in a small inn. Xena's feet were hanging off the end of the bed.

Gabrielle sighed as she put her quill and parchment on the nightstand. She blew out the candle then sunk down into bed. Her eyes were wide open as she continued to think. In her mind, she was repeating fighting moves in her head. Her hands began to moves slightly as she visualized her attacks.

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting!" the bard complained as she glared at her partners back.

"Yes you are. Go to sleep." Xena turned over to face Gabrielle, wrapped her arms around the bard and pulled her close to her body. She nuzzled her face against Gabrielle's cheek and sighed. Gabrielle smiled to herself, happy to be in the arms of her love.

xxxx

The morning sun shined brightly through the window of the room. Gabrielle was already up doing yoga to work out the stiffness in her muscles. Xena, surprisingly was still sound asleep. Once Gabrielle had finished her workout, she went downstairs to fetch breakfast. The dining area was quickly filling with men; not a woman was in sight. As she was waiting for her order, she noticed that all of the men wore patches or colors associating them with a warlord or raider. _This can't be good. I bet someone in here is from Xena's past. Better be on my toes._ The innkeeper handed her the food and she paid for it. After one more narrow-eyed look around, she headed upstairs to wake up her warrior.

At the top of the stairs, she noticed a man walking directly towards their room. She set her food on the ground as she watched him try to get the door open. She ran full speed at him and yelled, "Hey!" as she plowed him to the ground. The man struggled with her, trying to get her off of him. She finally pinned his arms to the ground and was sitting on his chest. "Why were you trying to get into that room?!"

The man looked very frightened and slightly…drunk. "It's my room. Please don't hurt me."

Gabrielle was confused, so she questioned him again, "Give me an answer! Why were you trying to get in there?" She slammed his hands down on the ground.

"It's my room! I was going back to my room." He cried out, slurring every other word.

"It's not your room. It's my room." Suddenly she noticed that the man reeked of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" She sniffs a little more. His face turns read in embarrassment.

"I just got in for the night. The tavern down the street has a brothel upstairs." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She quickly got up off of him. "By the gods, that's gross. Get up! Your room must be somewhere else, because this is my room."

Just then the door to her room opened and Xena peeked her head out. "What's going on out here?"

The man tried to speak up, "She knocked me", but Gabrielle quickly cut him off.

"Just a misunderstanding." She turned and gently pushed the man down the hall, "Now your room is down there somewhere, go find it." She turned back to Xena and shrugged, then picked up her food and brought it into the room. "I got us breakfast."

Xena shut the door and watched her partner set the food down on the table. "So what was going on with that guy?" She walked over and picked at the food on the plates, quickly finding grapes to pop into her mouth.

"Just a drunk man trying to find his room." Gabrielle blew it off, hoping Xena would change the subject. She was a little more than embarrassed that she mistook him for someone trying to harm Xena.

"Hm. I thought I heard a thud and some shouting." Xena sat on the edge of the bed, next to where Gabrielle was standing at the table. She put her hands on Gabrielle's hips and pulled her backwards onto her lap. She held her close and laid her head on the bards back.

"The guy fell down, I was making sure he was ok." Gabrielle's body stiffened as she said this. She knew it was a lie and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Xena.

Xena was quiet for a moment contemplating how to tell Gabrielle that she knew the bard was lying. She kissed her back gently, then said, "I know that's not what happened, Gab. Just tell me what really happened."

Gabrielle sighed and tried to stand up, but Xena pulled her back onto her lap. "Xe, I'm going to hurt the baby sitting on you like this."

"No you aren't. Now please tell me what happened out there."

"Fine. I thought he was trying to break into our room. He was trying to open the door and I thought he might be after you." Gabrielle reached over and grabbed a piece of bread and some soft cheese.

Xena gently pushed her off and then turned her around. "Did you attack him?" Xena saw Gabrielle's shoulders sag and her eyes avoided her own. "What made you think that someone would be after me? We don't know anyone here."

"The dining room is filled with raiders." Gabrielle finally looked her in the eye. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little jumpy after seeing all of them downstairs."

Xena touched her cheek, "No worries. I'm glad I have you to watch my back. Now, let's eat ok? This baby is hungry." She patted her large round belly and smiled at her lover.

xxxx

Later that day they were shopping in the market of the same town. They needed a few days worth of supplies to get them through the next leg of their journey to Pylos. As they were walking, Gabrielle's eyes were darting around keeping an eye out for bad guys. Xena stopped at a stall and began to talk to the merchant about his goods. Gabrielle turned around so that her back was to Xena, but she could see the whole crowd. She noticed a suspicious man walking right towards her partner. As he got close he put his hand on the sword at his hip. Gabrielle immediately pulled out her sighs and jumped in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled at her. "Get out of my way woman!"

Xena turned around at the commotion and saw that her partner had her sais drawn. She pulled out her word and stepped up next to Gabrielle. "What's going on here!" she yelled then looked at Gabrielle.

"He was pulling his sword on you!" Gabrielle replied.

"I was not, I was just walking, minding my own damn business. Leave me alone!" He stepped around them and carried on with his business.

Gabrielle put her sais away and grumbled under her breathe, "Stupid raiders."

Xena put her sword away and pulled Gabrielle over to her. "Are you ok?" she asked curtly.

"I'm fine. I just hate this stupid town! I want to get out of here." Gabrielle began pacing next to Xena.

The warrior watched her pace back and forth, back and forth, until she could no longer stand it. "Gabrielle!" She reached out and took her hand, leading her to the inn. When they got to their room, she finally let go. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just on edge. This town gives me the creeps. Let's go, please." She started packing up their clothes and within a couple minutes she was ready to leave. Xena had just watched the bard pack, wondering to herself if the Furies were messing with her soul mate.

xxxx

Three days later…

Beginning of Episode 99:

A man is talking to a crowd of people, "For as long as we can remember, we've been slaves to the gods."

Another man in the crowd replies, "He's right."

"It's time we take our lives back into our own hands!" his speech was growing more passionate.

"But if we defy them, they'll destroy us!" a man spoke up against the preacher.

The preacher replied, "That's what they want you to believe. The gods rule through fear. But it's they who are afraid."


	9. Upon a Shooting Star

_Upon a Shooting Star_

_Post-Episode 99_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies.

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies. ADULT CONTENT WARNING, GRAPHIC SEX SCENE BETWEEN TWO WOMEN.

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies.

xxxx

End of Episode 99 (S5,E9):

Callisto looks toward Xena, "Xena, my time has come to be reincarnated into the mortal world. And the body that will bear my spirit has been ordained. I can think of no greater mother than you."

The meaning dawns on Xena, emotion riding across her face, "It was you all along? You gave me this child."

Callisto responded, "In the past, I destroyed your life, Xena."

"And I destroyed yours." Xena takes a breath while a tear falls from her eye. "Maybe it's time that we both gave back what we once took from each other." Xena finished as Callisto walked up to her and laid her hand on her pregnant belly. Callisto smiled then her spirit disappeared into Xena.

Eli said, "Love is the way." He vanished as Xena and Gabrielle look at each other in awe.

xxxx

Later that evening, Gabrielle had finished setting up camp as twilight arrived. Xena was laying down staring at the sky as the stars set. She wasn't helping set up camp because Gabrielle had chastised her for trying to lift a log for them to sit on. Instead she decided to just watch the stars come out, something she hadn't done in a while. Lost in her thoughts, she pondered the information they had just learned. _Callisto gave me this child; I can't even believe the irony. My life is so strange and complicated. I don't understand why so many good things still happen amidst the bad. It's incredible. _She looked over as the fire roared to life by Gabrielle's hand. _She is incredible. How did I get so fortunate after all the horrific things I've done in my life?_

Gabrielle looked over at the warrior who was watching her closely. She smiled, "What are you looking at?" She grabbed a pot and poured water in it.

"A highly intelligent, sexy, beautiful, loving woman." Xena smiled as she said this, then leaned up on her elbow.

Gabrielle looked around and shrugged, "Where?" She giggled then winked at Xena. "You know, the longer your pregnant, the mushier you get."

"Ah, I know. My tummy is fat and mushy." She poked at it with her finger and moved it around a bit.

"That's not what I meant!" Gabrielle hollered. "Your tummy is sexy. I love it." She set the pot of water over the fire then knelt down besides Xena. "I can't wait to see you as a mother. You are going to be so amazing, Xena."

Xena grabbed Gabrielle's wrist and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Gabrielle couldn't help but sink into the kiss, her desire quickly taking over as she pushed Xena down flat against the ground. She began to lay on top of her, but soon realized that her rather large tummy was in the way. Gabrielle pulled out of the kiss, frustrating Xena. "What's wrong?"

Gabrielle looked down at her pregnant belly, "It's kind of in the way." She sat up straight then undid Xena's tunic and belt. She helped her undress, then she set her clothes aside. The warrior was now naked before her. "Oh Xena, I love you so much." She leaned down and began to kiss the soft skin in front of her; her kisses were precise, blazing a hot trail down Xena's skin. Gabrielle knew that Xena's nipples were too sensitive during her pregnancy, so she moved her kisses further down the long, structured body in front of her, worshiping every dip and curve.

Finally her mouth found its way to the apex of her long legs. She gently licked each of the soft lips, soaking in the feel of her lover. Xena moaned at the touch, her hands began to squirm. Gabrielle continued licking each lip in long slow strokes until Xena was ready for more. She dipped her tongue inside Xena, licking at the wetness she found. To her, it tasted like heaven. The sounds of her partner moaning in pleasure brought wetness between her own legs. On its own accord, her tongue began to stroke deeper inside Xena, bringing her to a beautiful climax that lasted far longer than she expected.

Xena's body relaxed instantly after it was over. She couldn't move her arms or legs as Gabrielle crawled up next to her body. "That was amazing," Xena sighed in contentment, her voice saturated with exhaustion.

The bard kissed her on the cheek, "I'm glad it was good. I'm gonna go wash up really quick, ok? Be right back." She ran off to their water skin and washed her face off. On her way back to Xena she pulled the water off the fire, the pan was dry because it had boiled out. She shook her head then grabbed some bread and cheese from their saddle bag. "Xe, I got some bread and chee" She looked down at her partner who was sound asleep. Sitting down next to Xena, she set the food down then pulled a fur over her love to cover her nakedness. "I love you Xena." She said quietly as she gently kissed her on the lips.

She decided to nibble on some food while she wrote in her journal. _It's been a long time since I've wrote. We've been so busy. I've been doing a lot of extra training so that I can help protect my family. Gods I can't wait for this baby to come. There is so much to look forward to. I know this sounds crazy, but I'm excited to change a diaper! Ew, I know. I keep envisioning Xena holding the baby close to her chest. I see her lips grazing the babies soft fuzzy head as she whispers to it. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl? Maybe because it has Callisto's spirit it will be a girl. No matter which gender it is, it's an amazing gift. I wish I could thank Callisto for this. How ironic that such an incredible gift can come from someone who took so many things away from us. I wonder how Xena feels about all this. She seemed to be dealing with it ok. Well, I'm getting tired. Watching Xena sleep has caused me to start yawning. _

She put down her writing instruments and food, then banked the fire for the night. She looked up into the stars and watched for a moment in wonder as she saw a star streak across the sky. She closed her eye and wished for… Well I can't tell you now, can I?

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 100:

Draco and his men come across something in the dirt, "X marks the spot, boys. The treasure should be

under these pillars. Where are you, my golden one?" They dig something up, Draco grabs it and picks it up. It's a lyre. "Ah-h-h-h-h-h. At long last- the quest is finally over. The lyre's mine."

Suddenly a group of Amazons appear. Their leader, Amoria, speaks first, "Correction- since you found it on Amazon territory- I'd say it belongs to us."


	10. Liar, Liar We are on Fire

**A/N: WELL…It's that time again, for me to write. I have to admit, this is a harder task than I originally thought. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write 100 different episodes without 100 percent freedom to do whatever… ya know since I'm trying to stick to the TV Series story line so that it flows together. Needless to say, WHEW. I vow to finish this series, no matter how terrible my writing gets! I'm determined. Story ideas are highly accepted by me, so drop me a note if you have an idea.**

_Liar, Liar, We are on Fire_

_Post-Episode 100_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 100 (S5,E10):

This episode is the musical episode where they are doing a battle of the bands to win a sacred Lyre. It ends with a musical number in which everyone is singing.

xxxx

Seconds later….

Gabrielle bolts upright off the ground, sweat beads are visible on her skin. She looks around her; she is in their camping spot. Looking down, she sees Xena stirring next to her. After a moment, the Warrior Princess' eyes shoot open. She looks around and sees Gabrielle who looks tense. "Gab, you ok?" _Was I dreaming?_

Gabrielle looked at her lover, "I guess. I just had a terrible dream." _Or something. _

"So did I. There was a lot of horrific singing and terrible music." Xena shook her head trying to rid herself of the music in her head.

The bard's eyes snapped over to look at Xena. "Music and singing? Was Joxer and your mom in it?"

Xena eyed the blond woman skeptically, "Yesss. Why?"

"It sounds just like my dream. Was there an Amazon woman after Joxer?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded in response. "What about Draco?"

"Yeah! He was after you! Pissed me off. I wanted to kill him." Xena growled in her throat. "What the in Tartarus was that?!" Xena exclaims as she stands up and rubs her temples.

"I have no clue, but I'm glad it's over." Gabrielle looks down and sees a bowl full of mushrooms. "Xena, do you think it was the mushrooms that did that?"

"No! Those are for nausea, not hallucinations." She looks down at them then back at Gabrielle, "Right?"

"These don't look like the ones I picked for you last time. Where did you find these?" She picks up a mushroom and examines it carefully.

"Oh no, don't you even blame me. I did not pick the wrong damn mushrooms!" Xena gets up and finds their water skin, drinking heavily out of it. "Oh that's good."

Gabrielle quickly gets up and snatches the water out of her hands. "I hate to break it to you, but you picked the wrong mushrooms." She takes several large gulps of the water. "How crazy was that? Your mom trying to set you up with men! She knows we are together."

"Ugh yeah, that was bizarre. What I really don't understand is how we both hallucinated the exact same crazy… thing. I mean, what is a battle of the bands anyway? I've never heard of such a thing." She walks over and begins to pet Argo.

Gabrielle watches her as she contemplates what happened in their apparent drugged-up state of mind. _I was jealous of someone liking Joxer? Now that's the weirdest thing of all. Jace was nice, I liked him. _"Hey Xena? Do you remember how Joxer acted towards his brother? I got the vibe that he didn't like him because he likes men."

Xena grunted, "Yeah that's what I gathered too. Doesn't seem like he would be that judgmental though in real life."

Gabrielle thought about that for a minute, "I don't know. I can kind of see it. I hope that I'm wrong though. Do you think he would be like that towards us if he knew about our relationship?" She stood up and stretched out her muscular body, ending in a yoga pose.

After a quiet minute, Xena finally finished brushing Argo. She responded by asking a question, "Does it really matter? I mean if he doesn't like it, his loss. We consider him family. I would hope he considers us that as well and would support us no matter what."

"Well yeah, but he is totally in love with me! He's worse than Draco in a way, because it's real. I think he would be jealous of you. He would probably think that I just need a 'real man' to fix me." She chuckled bitterly at the thought.

Xena walked up to her lover and pulled her into a hug. "If he ever said that, then we would know he didn't have our best interest at heart. I honestly don't think he would react that way. Anyway, it was all just some big dream or something."

"I know; you are completely right. Hey, why don't you fix some dinner? I think I'm going to attempt to write something other than my diary. I haven't tried my hand in that for a long time." She smiled at the warrior as she patted her on the side.

"Alright. Good luck." Xena headed towards a nearby stream to look for some fish or other wildlife.

Gabrielle sat down with her scroll and quill in hand. "Alright, non diary entry. 'It was a splendid day as the Warrior Princess walked through a muddy swamp.' Wait, why would she walk through a muddy swamp? Scratch that." She crossed out the writing with her ink covered quill. 'Today was a bright and glorious day when Xena the Warrior Princess smiled.'" Gabrielle shook her head. _By the gods this is hard. I think I forgot how to write!_

Xena walked back into camp. "Look what I found, another mouth to feed." She pointed at the person standing next to her.

"Hi Gabby!" Joxer shouted.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes then greeted him with a smile. "Hi. I'm trying to write, so if you could be a little quiet that would be great." She focused back down on the paper in front of her.

He set down his gear and took off his armor. "Whatcha writin?" He plopped down next to her on the log.

She clenched her jaw and looked up at Xena. The Warrior Princess took the cue and came to the rescue, "Joxer, how would you like me to teach you some new sword moves, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Joxer immediately stood up and grabbed his sword in it's scabbard. "That would be great! Can you show me how you do that one twirly thing, where you put it through the guy, when he is running at you from behind. Then you are like 'yah!'?"

Xena's eyes widened, "Ahhh Sure." She slapped him on the shoulder and walked off as he followed her.

"Thank the gods." Gabrielle muttered as she looked back down at the scroll. She tapped the quill for a while, then decided to let herself be distracted. _My boots need some oil on them. _

Needless to say, the story was never written.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 101: Several days later...

Gabrielle is pacing around in pajama's in Aphrodite's temple. She is talking to herself, "`It was the kind of night where you could feel time flow over you like- the amnesiatic waters of the river Styx.' That is terrible. `Amnesiatic'? I don't think that's a word."

She scribbles down something else, then crinkles the paper in frustration. "This doesn't work, either. Oh, here we go. Here we go. Here we go. Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h. Ah, no." She rewrites some more text, "Mm-hm-m. Oh, yeah. This is so good. Mm-m-m-m, no, it's not. Oh! Who am I kidding?!" She tosses yet another crinkled up scroll onto the floor.

Aphrodite appears and watches for a moment, then yells "Boo!"

The bard turns around and stares at her, "Aphrodite?"

The goddess responds, "Can't sleep, huh?"

"You scared me." Gabrielle is not happy, her face is full of annoyance.


	11. The Flute

_The Flute_

_Post-Episode 101_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 101 (S5,E11):

"You know, I gotta tell ya, I am feeling a whole lot better. I mean, life's pretty sweet for me right now. I've got no cooking- no cleaning- and backrubs for a month." Xena smiles at Gabrielle and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Technically, you didn't lose your temper- but Xena, I saw you throwing pies in a less-than-loving manner." The bard argues trying to win her case against the warrior.

Joxer chimes in, fully in agreement with the bard, "Much less."

"Oh?" Xena glares at him in a threatening manner.

"Oh, l-l-loving." He responds.

"Yep, loving- that's me." Xena smiles broadly. She turns around as she hears the sound of something flying towards her. A pie splats in her face. She shakes it off, boiling with anger she says through gritted teeth, "Who threw that pie?" Joxer and Gabrielle laugh at the sight.

xxxx

A month later…

My feet hurt. My back hurts. My head hurts. What doesn't hurt? My skin is getting stretch marks. I'm fat and ugly. I don't know how she still finds me attractive. I look like a wrestler from Chin. Everything is swollen and out of shape. I just want this child out! For more reasons than to ease my suffering, I want to raise this child right this time around. I'm not going to abandon this child like I did Solan. I can never take that back.

Of course, it's all different this time. I'm not a stuck up warlord bitch out to destroy the world. I don't have an army to run and provide for; just a family of three. I regret so much of that time in my life. How can I ever make up for it? Maybe I can't. Maybe Gabby is right, I need to just move forward. Well, now is my chance to do so, starting by raising our child together.

Oh! The baby just kicked. It has been doing that a lot lately, but it seems like every time it kicks really hard, Gabrielle isn't around to feel it! "Gabrielle!" Where is that bard?

"Yeah?" She runs quickly over to me from the stream. Her face is wet, she must have been washing up.

"The baby is kicking." I reach over and grab her hand, but as she touches the baby stops all activity. "Damn. I swear this kid doesn't want to show you its many skills. It can kick harder than Argo." I laugh at my own joke.

Gabrielle keeps her hand on my belly, her eyes alive with hope and wonderment. "Come on, little one. Kick for mommy." She moves her hand around to different areas of my stomach, but finally gives up with a pout.

I hate when she pouts, it makes me melt inside. "Oh, come here sweetheart." Pulling her into a hug is one of my favorite pastimes. She is the perfect height for me. I love the way she feels against my body, even though my big belly is hard for us to hug around.

"Hey Xena, do you think that Twilight of the gods thing is real? I don't know that I ever fully comprehended what was going on." She stepped back from our hug and sat on a log.

Well, damned if I know. "I know that the gods think it's real. Whether the Fates have foreseen it? I don't know. What worries me is how seriously Ares believed it." I walk over to her, sitting down on the log next to her.

"Think we need to be worried that they will hurt us or the baby?" She asked me with a very concerned look in her eye.

A branch snaps not too far from our camp site. My ears immediately perk up and drown out all sounds except where the branch broke. I can see Gabrielle in the corner of my eye, watching me closely. She follows my line of sight and tries to pick up movement. We look at each other and draw our weapons slowly. I signal for her to take up a flank position. She does so without hesitation. There is a rustling in the bushes, definitely not an animal.

I drop quickly to the ground as I see what's causing the noise. Are those hooves? I look up higher, trying to find the head of the animal. By the gods, it's a Satyr? He looks lost. "Excuse me? Do you need help?" Hooves, horns, beard, snub nose, pointed ears, and the legs and tail of a goat; he must be a Satyr.

He looks up at me like he's been caught doing something wrong. I can't fathom what. Finally he speaks to me, his voice is deep and surprisingly soothing. "I seem to have lost my pipes. I had them a moment ago, but dropped them. They must have tumbled." He continues to move around in the bushes searching the ground.

Walking over to him I keep a close eye out. In my peripheral vision I spot my soul mate watching with her ever curious green eyes. I nod my head at her and she comes out of her hiding spot. "Hello, I'm Gabrielle." She puts her hand out to shake his, but he just looks at her like she's lost her mind. She pulls her hand back.

"And I'm Xena." I say, hoping to get him talking. I'd really like to know who this guy is. "We will help you find your pipes if that's what you want?" I scan the ground hoping to find a trail of this bouncing set of pipes.

"Sure. My name is… Pa..Paulo." I noticed that he changed his name in mid sentence. I have a feeling I know who this guy is.

"Nice to meet you…Pan." My emphasis on his name catches him off guard. He isn't sure what to say. "I know who you are." Gabrielle cocks her eyebrow at me, wondering how in the world I knew that. "Pipes, Satyr… Pan." I smile at both of them.

"Yes, sorry that I lied to you. I just don't normally tell people who I really am. Are you Xena the Warrior Princess? I've heard a lot about you on Olympus." He sighed and sat down on a rock watching me and Gabrielle as we looked for the damned pipes.

"I am." My voice does not hide my no nonsense personality. I can't help it, it's who I am.

"What's the talk about these days up there?" Gabrielle asked, hoping to help me out some. I hate talking to people.

"Oh I heard someone complaining about you being pregnant. I think Ares was just jealous though. He's always had a thing for you. Other than that, they keep talking about the Twilight thing. I'm not worried, though." He stood back up which put both of us warrior women on guard. The word Twilight causes extreme caution in us. Can't imagine why…

"Found it." Gabrielle says as she smiles at him. He seems very excited to have it back in his possession. All of a sudden there is a light blinding me. I quickly reach out for my partner, drawing her closer to me for protection. We huddle together close to the ground. There is a loud deep voice talking to Pan. I can't make out the words. Then the light is gone.

I look up to see that we are no longer in the forest. Pan and another man are facing each other. For some reason, I cannot hear them. It's like my ears are muffled. Gabrielle stands up with me and we look around. There are crowds of people looking at the two gods. At least I assume that the other man is a god. The muffled sounds are finally starting to go away and I can hear the conversation.

"Apollo, as I said before… I am a better musician than you. Now, everyone can find out for themselves here on Mt Tmolus." He looked around at the crowd, then caught my eye, winking at me.

Gabrielle nudged me from the side and pointed to some of the people in the crowd. There were a large mix of people, but she was pointing at the fauns. Their coats of fur and small pointy ears were beautiful and they were every bit as happy as one would expect a faun to be.

A man walked up to the two gods and announced, "Let the duel begin!"

Pan brought his pipe up to his mouth and took a deep breath. The sound that came from the pipe was beautiful yet wild in melody. I looked over at Gabrielle and saw that she had a tear forming in her eye. Suddenly, animals started to gather around. Birds were hopping from tree to tree to get closer to the sound while squirrels came running from their holes. The fauns began to giggle with joy, as if this sound was made just for them.

Once the god was done, he put his pipe away in his pocket. The sun god Apollo pulled out his lyre, awing everyone in the audience with its brilliant golden finish. His fingers began to brush the strings gingerly at first, stirring such a sound that it almost brought me to tears. All the animals that were alive with the sound before, were now still like they had turned to stone. Everything around us was silent. He finished the tune, but the silence was deafening.

Suddenly the crowd fell to the ground, bowing to Apollo. "I suppose this makes him the winner?" I whispered to my lover. She looked at me and nodded yes with a smile. Apollo's chest puffed out as he accepted the accolades.

The man that began the duel stood up and protested. "Pan's music was the most glorious sound ever heard. How can you all say that Apollo's lyre was better? It did not bring you joy, did it!"

Apollo's booming voice interrupted, "If your ears are so dull, mortal, they should take the shape that best suits them!" He reached over and touched the ears of the man, causing him to start screaming in pain. His ears began to grow long and pointy. They continued until they were as long as a donkey's ears, then fur sprouted all over them. The crowd began to laugh at this man as he ran away in shame.

Gabrielle looked up at me, saddened by what had just taken place. Her heart is always so compassionate to the pain of others. I looked away back to the gods and saw as Pan approached us. He waved his hand over our heads and a warm tingling sensation took over our bodies.

We are back in the forest next to our camp. "That was strange." Gabrielle pauses for a moment then continues, "Can we go pack up the camp now?" Nothing fazes her anymore. She's become immune to our quirky travels and situations. Oh how I love her.

"Yes, ma'am." I bend my head down and kiss her softly on the lips. Her lips are to die for.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 102:

"My dreams are dark. There's danger. Illuminate that section- there, my fates. Tell me." Zeus requests of the Fates as they look at the threads of the loom.

Clotho begins, "As it has been since time beyond remembering- you will continue to rule supreme among supreme"

Lachesis continues, "until such time, as a child not begotten by man is born"

Atropos finishes the riddle, "a time that's fast approaching."


	12. For the Love of Burps

_For the Love of Burps_

_Post-Episode 102_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 102 (S5,E12):

Hercules was looking upon Xena and her new child, "Have you thought of a name?"

Xena smiles as she watches her daughter, "Her name is Eve."

Gabrielle looked up from the baby to Xena, "You've already named her?" She was very surprised at this.

The warrior princess explained, "Solon did when we were in Tartarus." She smiles at Eve again and Gabrielle gets up to walk with Hercules. Xena continues to watch her child, "We're gonna be together

now, Eve- you and me- and your brother, forever and ever. You hear that, Solon? Forever. Forever." She looks up into the sky with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

xxxx

The moon is full overhead as one figure lie on the ground sleeping. The furs are tucked up under her chin, while her partner is sitting up near the fire staring at their new arrival. The baby is asleep, lightly chewing on her fist. The bard is deep in thought as she writes in her scroll.

_We haven't had much sleep tonight. Xena is finally asleep, while I sit here and keep my eye on the baby; our baby, our Eve. She is so beautiful and sweet. Her face is perfectly round with rosy cheeks, she looks like she was well fed in the womb. I'd like to say she looks like her mother, but I can't tell yet. Her features are still so new. What a blessing the god of Eli has given to us; through Callisto believe it or not. Even though our child is finally here and Xena is at peace, I feel unsettled. Something is bothering me deep down and I'm not sure what it is. I'm praying that it has nothing to do with the gods, though in our life you can never be sure of that. They seem to pop up constantly for us. _

Eve begins to stir under her fur, she seems to have lost her fist. A gently cry begins to break out, causing Xena to jump out of bed and grab her chakrum for protection. She is over Eve in an instant, eyes darting around. "Honey, it's ok. She is just hungry." Gabrielle says softly, trying to calm her warrior.

Xena looks down at Eve and sighs, "I thought something was attacking her. I think it was a dream that I was woken from." She puts away her Chakrum and sits down next to the baby, making hushing sounds the whole time. "Shh, mommy is here. Don't worry, I've gotcha." She pulls Eve into her arms and pulls up her tunic exposing her full breast. She softly begins to sing to Eve as she greedily drinks the milk from her mother.

"Told ya she was hungry. She has quite the appetite." Gabrielle giggled as she watched her lover and daughter bond.

"Like someone else we know." Xena looked up with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. "Come sit with us." Xena nodded to the ground next to her, then watched ever move Gabrielle made as she put her scroll away and sat next to them.

"Hi." Gabrielle cooed to Eve. "You are so precious. Your mommies love you very much."She leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead. She felt warm air breathing against her ear and turned to see blue eyes gazing intently at her. She moved in slowly and kissed her warrior softly on the lips. "I love you Xena."

"Mm. I love you too. We love you. Don't we, Eve? Do you want to burp her?" Xena disconnected the small mouth and lifted the baby into Gabrielle's waiting arms. She fixed her shirt while she watched her partner coddle the child and pat her on the back.

"Come on, honey. Burp for momma." Gabrielle's eyes were lit with delight as she undertook this simple task. He face was glowing with love and happiness, much like Xena's. Xena watched her two favorite girls, and her heart seemed to melt. Somehow she was able to breathe again as she watched Gabrielle stroke the baby's fuzzy hair. Finally, Eve burped a couple of times causing praise to sing forth from her mother's mouths. "Oh good girl! You are such a good little woman. You almost burp as loud as your old mom over there!"

"I don't burp loud!" Xena protested as she put her arm around her family. "I couldn't ask for a better family, Gabrielle. You two are it; the most precious things in my life." She kissed Gabrielle on the top of the head, then pulled her back to lay down. They put Eve between them with the fur pulled over the top. "Good night, my loves."

Gabrielle smiled as she stroked Eve's cheek with her finger. She whispered, "Good night, Xena. Good night Eve."

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 103:

Xena and Gabrielle are pushing their horses fast on desert sand. Eve is strapped to Xena's back. Lightning and thunder crash around them as the dodge side to side. A tornado follows them and a hooded figure points out towards them, but they don't see it. The race for the woods and the lightning hits a tree, causing fire to rain down around them. "The gods are throwing everything they've got at us! Xena, what'll we do?!" Gabrielle yells.

Xena's only response is to keep pushing, "Go! Yah!"


	13. Better Tomorrow

_Better Tomorrow_

_Post-Episode 103_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 103 (S5,E13):

Gabrielle, Joxer and Xena were walking in the sand with their horses. Gabrielle was walking on the same side of her horse as Joxer, Xena on the other side by Argo, just out of ear shot. Gabrielle and Joxer had just gained closure on the topic of Joxer's love for the bard. Xena noticed the mood from a few feet away and called for the bard, who quickly ducked under her horse and joined the warrior. "Gabrielle- is Joxer all right?"

"Yeah, he's… he's fine." She looked over at the Warrior Princess and noticed a small scowl, "What's wrong?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "You know, we live our lives the way we do, because someone has to help those who can't help themselves. But is it wrong to expose a child to that kind of violence? That blood?" She looked at her partner for an answer.

Gabrielle took a moment then answered, "I think so. But, Xena, sometimes, it's our only resort- until we find a more effective way of doing it all."

"Perhaps the greater wrong is never to fight at all, huh? You know what? I think…it doesn't matter where we take a stand...as long as we make one." She looked down at Eve then over at Gabrielle as they continued to walk in the sand.

xxxx

Evening descended quickly on the trio. They set up camp near a small grove of trees, thankful for the protection they afforded. Gabrielle was handling dinner preparations while Eve enjoyed a warm meal of her own. Xena's face was one of pure serenity when she looked upon the child. Anyone could see the love radiating from her heart. Joxer was laying on his bedroll picking at his nose while he tried to avoid Gabrielle.

When he finally got up to go on a walk, Xena finally spoke up about the brooding warrior wannabe. "What's up with him?" She said as she stroked Eve's cheek and cooed at her. After getting no reply from her partner, she looked up and spoke a little louder, "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle was squatting over the fire, stoking it to get it warmer for their dinner. She sighed and put the stick down. Looking up at Xena she finally spoke, "We had a talk while he was dying. He asked me why there never was an 'us'. Xena, I felt so bad for him. He was dying and…And all I had to say is that I wish I could love him like he loved me. I mean, what was I supposed to do?" She began to bite her fingernail, emotion playing across the faint lines on her face.

Xena put the baby down and covered herself back up with her black tunic. She walked over to Gabrielle and pulled her up into a hug. She held the bard close and kissed her head. "So he knows about us then?" She held Gabrielle closer as she began to cry. "Shh shh... it's ok. I've gotcha."

Gabrielle took a breath as she wiped her tears. She pulled away from Xena's grasp and squatted back down to tend to their food, which was now close to done. "No. I didn't tell him. I have to though, don't I?"

Xena crouched down next to Gabrielle and stared into the fire. "I can tell him, if ya want. It would be easier." She reached over and stopped Gabrielle's hand from stirring the fire. "Do you want me to?"

Gabrielle once again sighed, then looked at the area around them, not focusing on anyone thing. She stood up and, without a word, walked the direction that Joxer had gone. After several minutes of tracking her friend, she found him sitting on a log in the dark. His sword was out, stuck in the ground, supporting him as he leaned against the hilt. "Joxer?" she said quietly. "Can we talk?"

He looked up at her, slightly annoyed that she disturbed him. He wanted to get away from her, dealing with the facts were harder than he thought. And it had only been a few hours. "I suppose." He scooted over to make room for his friend.

She paced for a moment while chewing her fingernail again. Then she decided to sit next to him. _Just say it Gabrielle. You can do it. _"Joxer, Xena and I are together." She held her breath waiting for his reply. There was none. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but that's not news. You guys have been traveling together for years." His voice betrayed his annoyance at her disruption.

"No… Joxer. That's not what I mean. I'm in love with her… with Xena. And she's in love with me. We are together…soul mates…lovers." She held her breath again, knowing that he could not get confused with this confession. _Say something Joxer. Please._

The two sat in silence for several minutes, which caused Gabrielle to become so anxious that she got up and began to pace again. Finally Joxer spoke. "I guess I should have seen it, huh? Sheesh, I always wondered why you guys thought I was so dumb. This just proves it, doesn't it?" He stood up and walked in to the forest.

"Joxer! Wait!" She yelled at him from behind. He waved her off, telling her to leave him alone. All the bard could do was sit and think about how it could have gone better. When he didn't come back, she headed back to the camp site to talk with Xena. Her lover was lying on her side, propped up on an elbow looking down at the baby. Gabrielle smiled, her heart warming instantly at the sight. _Gods I love them so much. How could I ever live without them? _

Xena looked up as she heard her partner approach. She smiled at the sight of Gabrielle's adoring face. "Hi." She whispered as to not wake Eve. "How did it go?" She readjusted herself so that she was sitting up. She patted the ground next to her, which was now covered with their bedrolls.

The bard sat and looked into the blue eyes which held her gaze. "I told him. After several minutes of no reply, he proceeded to tell me how dumb he is and that this just proves it. Then he walked away and I don't know where he is now." Gabrielle leaned her head against Xena's shoulder and held onto the warrior's hand. "You and Eve are such a sight to behold. You are both so beautiful. I love watching you with her."

Xena knew that Gabrielle was avoiding the Joxer topic, obviously wanting to drop it for now. Instead of pressing, she went along with the topic change but pulling Gabrielle into a hug and responding in kind. "We are so lucky, Gabrielle. She's healthy, she's happy and she is so loved. How did we get so fortunate?"

The bard smiled then kissed her partner on the cheek. "I don't know, but I'll take it while we can get it! So are you going to pull out your old leathers tomorrow? I think this black tunic and pants make you too dark."

"Too dark huh? Well, I don't know. Maybe. If you are lucky." She pulled Gabrielle backward so they were laying together once again. The stars were bright as they finished their day as a family. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, Xe." The bard snuggled closer to her love, dreaming of a better tomorrow, and hoping that their friend was ok. As she drifted to sleep, she sent out a prayer to the goddess Aphrodite to keep Joxer safe and to heal his heart.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 104:

About ten men surround a small hut and gate that is blocking a road. The guards hear something in the trees and one steps closer to see what made the noise. The guard says, "Who goes there?! Step forward!" A woman warrior in silver armor steps out from behind a tree. She sighs at the sight of the road block. The guard continues, "Well, well. You know, this is Prince Dameron's road. You'll have to pay the toll."

The woman replies with a smirk, "Toll?" She pats her body as if looking for a dinar. "Dear me, I seem to be a little short at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure we can sort something out." The man suggestively comments.


	14. Warning:SexYesThisIsReallyMyT itle

_**A/N: I want to give a shout out to strange1, a fellow XWP fan fic writer. She and I are co-authoring a story that will take place as a spin off after my series ends at the end of season six. If you haven't read her stories, I HIGHLY encourage it. ;)**_

_Warning: Sex. Yes this is really my title._

_Post-Episode 104_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 104 (S5,E14):

Xena and Gabrielle walked away from Xena's mother Cyrene. Gabrielle looked at Xena and said, "Did you say that you felt something?" She was indicating the time that Xena seduced Ares to stop Amphipolis from being destroyed by Athena.

The warrior shook her head, "No." They walked further into town, walking over the mess of the battle.

The bard scratched her head, "No, I think I heard you. You…you said you felt something."

"Gabrielle, I said no such thing."

"Oh, really?"

Xena hesitated, then replied, "Maybe a little something."

Gabrielle stopped walking, "What?"

xxxx

The bard continued the conversation with Xena, "A 'little' something. You mean like his…" the bard looks down and indicates her crotch, but was inferring Ares penis.

"Well yes, what did you think I meant!" Xena rolled her eyes and laughed, but Gabrielle had stopped walking. Xena looked down at Eve and smiled. "You other mom is jealous I think. Yes she is… huh?" She kissed the rosy cheeks of her daughter then turned back to see if the bard was going to join her. "Ya comin?"

Gabrielle crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "First tell me what you really meant? Did you feel something FOR him, or feel a part OF him?" The bard had a very serious look on her face; this was no joke.

Xena sighed and walked back to Gabrielle. "Do you honestly think I would feel something FOR him? Ew. That's disgusting. I only have eyes for you, ok? Now come on, we have a little girl to feed. She needs a nap too." Xena took Gabrielle's hand and led her to Cyrene's inn.

xxxx

The inn was completely empty even though it was dinner time. Most of the town was out trying to repair the mess that was made during the battle. Xena had tried to convince everyone to work on it tomorrow but they wouldn't listen. It was actually surprising to everyone that Xena herself wasn't out there working in the dark. Little did they know that Gabrielle had convinced her to rest. "Nana! Take your granddaughter." Xena called to her mother, who came running in from the kitchen. Xena smiled at Gabrielle and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh my sweet little girl. You want to come with Nana, huh?" Cyrene picked the baby up and immediately coddled her all the way back toward the kitchen.

"Ma, you think you can keep her tonight?" Xena asked, watching as her mom doted over the little one. Xena smiled again, loving how her family felt so complete now.

"Sure, do I need to get her bag from your room?"

"I'll get it for you." Gabrielle chimed in then ran up the stairs quickly.

Xena walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the cheeks several times. "So chubby. You eat as much as your other mom. Don't you?" After a moment with Eve, she looked up at her mother. "Thanks mom. I think Gab needs some time with just me and her. She actually thought I was having feelings for Ares." She made a sour face at the thought.

Cyrene laughed, "Oh dear! I thought she was in on the planning?" Cyrene walked into the kitchen and Xena followed. She began putting pieces of bread, fruit, and cheese in a basket and then handed it to the warrior.

"Uh, thanks. What's this for? And yes she was in on the planning, but I guess she was feeling jealous." Xena said as she looked through the basket and smiled.

"Breakfast. Make her un-jealous. We all know she is the only one for you. Now here she comes. Take good care of her tonight, ok?" Cyrene said as Gabrielle walked into the kitchen. Cyrene winked at Xena.

"Here you go, mom. There are some clothes in here for diapers, you'll know which ones by the…color. Also there are some toys she likes to play with, and her sleeping shirt and clothes for the morning." The bard handed the small bag to Cyrene then looked up at Xena, noticing a red tint to the warriors face. "Ready?"

"Yup." Xena said as she quickly grabbed her hand and bolted out the kitchen door. She felt resistance as Gabrielle stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You run upstairs, I want to say goodnight to Evey." She let go of the warriors hand and turned back to the kitchen. She immediately made her way over to their daughter and reached for her. Cyrene handed her over to the bard. "Hey sweetheart, I'm going to miss you tonight. I love the little noises you make when you sleep, yes I do!" Eve smiled at her mother and cooed. "I love you too little one." Gabrielle kissed her nose then her forehead and handed her back over to her grandmother. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

xxxx

As they entered their room, they both let out a huge sigh, causing them both to laugh out loud. Xena reached out for Gabrielle's hand and led her to their bed. She sat her down on the edge and kneeled down in between her legs. "You are so beautiful to me, my bard." Xena kissed Gabrielle's knuckles one by one, making sure to linger on each. Then she looked up into watery green eyes. "Hey, don't cry. There is nothing to cry about."

"Sorry. It's just been a rough day. I can't believe I got jealous of you and Ares. I know you don't have feelings for him." Gabrielle sighed as she wiped her tears angrily. "Can we cuddle?"

Xena let out a chuckle in relief, "Of course." She stood up and took off her armor and leathers. "Can we take a bath first? I'm filthy. Mom filled the tub for us a little while ago, should still be warm." Xena walked over and tested the water.

"Yes, clean would be nice." Gabrielle followed her to the tub and quickly removed her clothing. She got in before Xena and dunked herself completely under the water. The water was warm and soothing, smelling of jasmine flowers. When she broke the surface of the water, she took a deep breath, then smiled at the sight before her; A beautiful, naked Warrior Princess. "Well hello, sexy."

Xena leaned down and kissed her passionately, climbing into the tub as she continued to kiss the bard. She sat down on Gabrielle's lap as they broke apart. Xena stroked Gabrielle's cheek with her thumb as they gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly Xena slid down and dunked herself under the water, then seductively came up out of the water. She grabbed the soap and rubbed herself down then handed the bar to Gabrielle who did the same. Neither said a word the entire time.

Xena climbed out first, then helped Gabrielle out of the tub. Instead of letting her step out, she pulled Gabrielle into her arms and carried her to the bed. She laid the blond down on the bed and then laid next to her, arms wrapped around her. "Mm. You feel nice." She snuggled her face up against Gabrielle's cheek.

"This is nice." The bard breathed in deeply. _By the gods, I needed this! It feels so good to be held. _"Xe, I know we haven't made love since before Eve was born. I guess that's why I got a little worried about Ares."

"Mm. Sweetheart, I love you. It's ok that we haven't made love. That happens to new parents, or so I hear. Is it ok if we just cuddle tonight?" Xena snuggled closer, pulling Gabrielle by the waist and pulling her hips against her stomach so that they were spooning.

Gabrielle giggled, "Yeah, that's ok. I just need your touch, no matter how you give it."

The warrior gently kissed Gabrielle's bare, muscular shoulder. She couldn't believe how soft her skin always seemed to stay, no matter what. After several soft kisses, Gabrielle's breath began to catch and she began to squirm slightly. Xena stopped, "You ok?"

The bard giggled softly, "Yeah, it just felt really good."

"Do you want me to stop?" She kissed her shoulder again and again, slowly moving towards the bard's neck. She smiled as Gabrielle began to breathe even more unevenly. She let her tongue slip out between her lips as she ran it up the back of her neck, ending with a kiss on her earlobe. She paused for a moment.

"Don't stop." The bard breathed heavily, her voice barely heard. Suddenly she was flipped all the way onto her stomach; hands were burning a trail down her body, along her ribs. She could barely breathe as they wandered along the side of her hips and down her legs. "Ohh Xe."

The warrior's mouth was all over Gabrielle's skin, kissing every inch of her. Each stroke of her warrior's hot wet tongue along her back drove her crazy. Xena's left hand wandered under Gabrielle's rib cage, squeezing between her body and the bed. Gabrielle lifted her chest up by getting on her elbows, allowing Xena's hand to cup her breasts. The warrior's strong fingers were soft with their caress of her nipple, causing it to rise to a point. It hardened quickly in arousal, causing Xena and Gabrielle to both groan at the same time. She played with the bard's nipple, lightly twisting and pinching it as she continued to apply glorious kisses onto the back in front of her.

She gently prodded the bard's legs apart with her knee, which Gabrielle gladly accepted. The bard pushed back against Xena's leg, grinding her hips backwards against her. Xena moaned at the warm wetness that was pressed up to her, dying to touch the moistness with her fingers. Her right hand snaked around Gabrielle's right hip, fingers finding their way quickly to Gabrielle's clit. They both moaned in pleasure at the touch, Gabrielle raising her hips off the bed. "Oh gods, Xe. That feels so good!"

Xena smiled at the words, her heart filled with love and desire for her soul mate. She continued to rub the swollen nub, her fingers gliding effortlessly between her legs. Gabrielle was breathing hard as she eagerly moved against Xena's fingers. Finally the pressure was at its highest, the building of her orgasm had reached its peak. Her insides felt on fire, pulsating. Her whole body tensed as she came, Xena still working hard to please her. After a moment, the astounding orgasm ended, leaving Gabrielle limp on her stomach with Xena lying on top of her.

Xena slid off to the side and held Gabrielle close to her. "Was it good, honey?"

Gabrielle's face was smashed into a pillow, but she tried to answer anyway, "ohgods yeah. Unbelievable." She breathed in deeply, trying to slow her heart rate down. "I can't move."

Xena laughed then blew out the candle on her side of the bed. "Good, don't. Sleep love." They both fell asleep quickly, happy and satisfied.

xxxxx

The next day Gabrielle woke up from a terrible dream. In it, Eve had been kidnapped and held at ransom. It wasn't to get to Xena, but it was to get to her. Someone had a dispute with the Amazon nation and decided to take the daughter of the Queen. They knew that the Queen would negotiate with them, if they had her child.

Xena sat up in bed, as she heard Gabrielle crying. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Gabrielle told her of the dream, then stated something that devastated both of them. "I can't call her my daughter Xena. I can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone hurt her because of me."

"Gabrielle, no matter what she is in danger! Her mother is an ex-warlord for crying out loud! It's fine, you are her other mother and you should not stop acting as such." Xena held the bard close and tried her best to talk her off the ledge about this issue.

Gabrielle was not convinced. "No. If we are indoors and alone, then I will. Otherwise, I'm just aunt Gabby. Ok? I just can't. Please don't argue with me on this. Please?" Tears were streaming down her face, her voice was hoarse from pleading and crying.

Xena looked down at the floor, completely saddened by this decision. "Ok. We'll pretend she isn't yours. But know this… She is your child as much as mine, ok?" Gabrielle nodded at this, sobbing into Xena's arms.

xxxxx

Beginning of Episode 105:

Gabrielle was holding Eve, sitting on a log as the baby cries nonstop. "Come on, Eve. Come on, it's all right. Who's your favorite auntie?! Gabby!" She pats the baby's back and continues to try and consul the baby, "Xena'll be back any minute. I promise. She's just grabbing a quick bath. Come on. Hush, hush, hush, hush, now. Hush. I'll give you a dinar. I'll give you five dinars! Oh, please."


	15. Amazon Princess Squared

_Amazon Princess Squared_

_Post-Episode 105_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 105 (S5,E15):

Gabrielle saw Eve fussing in Xena's arms. She looked at the warrior and put out her hands, "Can I? Can I try?"

Xena looked very skeptically at Gabrielle, "I don't know. You sure you're all right?" She was worried that the bard was not feeling well after nearly drowning and being unconscious.

Gabrielle, though soaking wet and having just woken up to kissing Joxer, "Better than ever. "

Xena slowly handed the baby over, "All right. OK. Sh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h."

The bard took Eve into her arms and quickly tried to calm her, "Sh-sh-sh-h-h-h-h-h-h. I have a new story for you. This woman fell into the deep blue sea- and she found herself in another world." Gabrielle walked away with Eve as she told the story. Xena watched them with a smile.

xxxx

The road they walked on was covered in grass, it had clearly had been a long time since it had been traveled on. Xena and Gabrielle had parted ways with Joxer several hours ago at the seaside village. Xena had been very quiet since then, but Gabrielle had tried breaking the silence. She told Xena of the weird dream she had when she was unconscious. Xena just nodded and said "mmhm." Finally, the bard could no longer stand it.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" She bluntly asked the warrior, keeping her eye on Xena's face to make sure that there were no signs of lying in her response.

Xena looked at the ground then at Eve. "You were kissing Joxer when I got to the dock. Something you want to tell me?" She looked directly at her girlfriend, daring her to tell her that they weren't.

Gabrielle thought for a minute then it hit her. "When I woke up I saw you leaning over me. I pulled you down to kiss me, then when we separated it was Joxer over me. As soon as I realized what had happened, I punched him in the face."

Xena threw her head back and laughed insincerely, "You expect me to believe that? Gabrielle, when I walked up, I saw him give you mouth to mouth, then you opened your eyes, looked at him, and pulled him to you. You clearly saw him!"

Gabrielle pulled Xena by the arm to stop her from walking. "That may have been what happened physically, but in my mind I saw YOU when I opened my eyes. Don't tell me what I saw!" Gabrielle turned on her heals and jumped onto her horse. She took off down the road at a trot.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called after her, now worried that she had once again screwed things up. She looked down at Eve, "Now I really pissed her off. Come on, Eve, let's get on Argo and chase her down." She put the baby on her back in her sling, then jumped onto the horse and took off after the bard.

Argo quickly caught up to Gabrielle. Xena pulled in front and used Argo to cut Gabrielle's steed off, bringing them to a quick halt. "Xena! I'm warning you, don't mess with me right now. I'm not in the mood. I had a horrible dream that I want to forget ever happened, and a horrible kiss that I want to forget happened."

Xena put her hand up in a sign of peace, "Your right. I'm sorry; I have no right telling you what you saw. Can we please just whip the slate clean?" She smiled gently, "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you meant to kiss him like that."

"No you shouldn't have! I don't know what I have to do to prove that I love you and only you."

"Did we just have this discussion only on the opposite side? You thought I wanted Ares? Me proving I love you?" Xena smiled broadly and reached out to touch Gabrielle's cheek. "Come on, let's stop here for camp, ok?"

Gabrielle looked around them and sighed, "Alright." She dismounted from her horse and held Argo as Xena jumped off with Eve. Xena turned her back to Gabrielle so that the bard could take Eve out of the sling. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" She kissed the baby's cheek and held her close for a minute while Xena took care of the horses. "We are getting close to Amazon territory. Do you want to be an Amazon someday?" she whispered to the baby.

Eve cooed in response, then giggled when Xena walked towards her. Gabrielle looked over her shoulder watching Xena making faces at Eve. "Eve… I'm going to get you!" Xena lunged towards them, but Gabrielle and Eve sprinted away from her. They continued to play this game of chase, which caused a fit of giggles to overtake the baby.

Out of breath, Gabrielle finally let Xena catch them. "Uh oh, Mommy got you!" Xena tickled the baby and pulled her out of Gabrielle's arms, then threw her up into the air. Eve continued to giggle and coo.

Xena caught her then twirled her to a stop. "Hey little one! How is my precious little girl? Are you hungry?" Eve had her hands clasped, stuffing them into her mouth. She began to munch and drool on them. "Oh yeah! You are hungry."

"I'll get dinner going." Gabrielle walked by smiling and chuckling to herself. _It's so nice to see Xena like this. I wish she would have been able to raise Solan from an infant. She is so happy. I am so happy. I love being a mother, even though I have to pretend not to be. Gods I wish it didn't have to be this way. I just want to call her daughter. I want her to be able to call me mommy. Am I going to regret this?_

Xena was changing Eve on the bedroll as Gabrielle was fixing dinner for them. She looked over and noticed Gabrielle seemed to be deep in thought, but with a smile on her face. "Hey, what are you thinking about? You look happy."

"I am happy." She replied in a whimsical tone. "Are we going to go see the Amazons? I'd like to stop by and see how they are doing."

"Sure, if that's what you want." She lifted the baby up and smiled at her. "Is that all you were thinking about?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment about her earlier idea of Eve becoming an Amazon. "Xena, what would you say if I wanted to give Eve my right of caste?" She looked up from the smashed apples she was warming up over the fire for Eve.

"You want her to be an Amazon?" Xena shrugged at the thought, but Gabrielle could tell she was thinking deeply about the implications.

"Well…an Amazon Princess to be more exact." Gabrielle smiled then walked over to Xena and put her hand on her shoulder. She leaned down and looked into her eyes, "I want to pass something on to her, from me. I'm not her mother, I never will be. I just want to give her something from me."

"Gabrielle, you pass so much on to her all the time. You pass on your love, your stories, your wisdom, and your strength." Xena pulled Gabrielle in closer and whispered in her ear, "Besides, you know you are her mother too. It doesn't matter if she doesn't have your blood. She is yours and you are hers. That's how I see it."

Gabrielle pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks. I still think that it would be really great to give her my right of caste. Besides, she will always be welcome with the Amazons if something happens to us. She will be protected as royalty as well."

Xena smiled and looked into green eyes that were sparkling with tears, "Ok. Let's sleep on it, huh? Meanwhile do you think her food is ready? She is eating my hair now." They both looked down at Eve who had a fist full of hair in her mouth. They both laughed as they carried on their night as a family.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 106:

_Gabrielle narrating the upcoming story:_ "It was the birth of the Amazon nation- and of their legendary warrior, Samsara, whose lust for blood perverted their history, for eons. Then Xena, brought her daughter, Eve, to receive the Amazon right of caste. This is the story of Eve's initiation- and of the Amazon rebirth."

Gabrielle and Xena were walking along a dirt road with two horses behind them. Eve was in her mother's arms as they strolled along the path leading them to the Amazon nation. "You know, Gabrielle…you don't have to do this."

"I wanna do it, Xena. You gave Eve life. The least I can do is make her an Amazon princess." Gabrielle smiled and looked over at the child.

Xena looked down at the ground and said, "Hm-m."

Not sure what the response meant, Gabrielle worriedly asked, "Don't you want me to give her my right of caste?"

"I don't know. I used to think that I had to go through life alone…that anything else was a sign of weakness. So I traded my home and family for violence, blood; so much blood. I never want Eve to know that life. Maybe if she becomes an Amazon, she'll always feel a part of something." Xena smiled at her partner.

Gabrielle smiled in response and confidently replied, "She will."

"But you're right. A caste…that's a pretty precious gift." Xena looked over at Gabrielle for confirmation.

"Xena, we're all family. I love her like my own daughter." The bard looked Xena in the eye trying to convey all her sincerity of the statement.

The warrior replied with finality, "Well, if that's the way you feel..."


	16. Return of the Queen

_The Queen_

_Post-Episode 106_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 106 (S5,E16):

_Gabrielle finishes her story narration: _"And so the Amazon legacy, to temper might with mercy, was restored, thanks to the innocence of a child and the wisdom of Xena."

xxxx

The sun began to rise through the trees surrounding the Amazon village. The blonde Queen was busy writing, sitting at an old wooden desk in her hut. Behind her, soft sucking noises were coming from the crib, making her smile. The gentle snore of her soul mate warmed her soul, ensuring her that this was indeed real. She had a family, a life, and, for the moment, they were all at peace.

_We've been here a week in the Amazon village. Today I watched the sunrise from the comfort and safety of a home. I know it's just temporary, but it truly feels like a home right now. I have everything I need, my two girls, food, warmth, but mostly just them. I can't describe how good this feels to me. I have thought many times about settling down, Xena has even talked about it with me. It's been awhile since we really thought about it though. You would think that once Eve came that we would talk about it again. _

Her thoughts were disrupted by a stifled cry from Eve. Gabrielle looked to the side to see the baby stirring in her crib, chewing more furiously on her fist. Every couple of seconds she would start crying. Gabrielle realized that she wasn't going to fall back asleep, so she leaned over and picked Eve up. "Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?" Eve opened her sleepy eyes and blinked at her mother. She rubbed her eye with a balled up fist then started crying louder. "It's ok…Here I've got some apple mush ready for you." She picked up a bowl full of smashed apples, Eve's favorite. She filled the spoon and offered it to the baby, who poked at it with her finger. She looked at the sauce on her finger then wiped it on her mother's face. Gabrielle heard some laughter coming from their bed, so she looked over with a glare at Xena.

"Oh that was cute. Don't pout Gabby. I don't think she wants the apples, though." Xena smiled and stretched out her long sexy body along the bed.

The bard put the spoon up to Eve's mouth, but was refused when she turned her head and shook it 'no'. "Eve, you need to eat. You were munching your fist." Gabrielle leaned over the desk and cut off a small chunk of soft cheese. She offered it to the baby on her finger tip. Eve shook her head once more. "I give. Go to your momma."

Xena walked over and squatted down next to them. "How are my beautiful ladies today?" Eve squealed in response and Gabrielle grunted. Xena chuckled, "Ok Eve, let's get you fed. How about some milk?" she asked as she pulled the baby onto her lap from Gabrielle's grasp. Xena lifted her tunic and began to feed Eve from her aching breast.

There was a knock on the door, so Gabrielle stood up and answered it. It was one of the young village girls. "Queen Gabrielle, good morning. Sorry to disturb you, but we are at the dining hall waiting for you to arrive for breakfast. I was sent to fetch you." She bowed her head, hesitating to look the Queen in the eye.

"Oh, sorry…I've already eaten. I forgot that you guys like to wait for me. What's your name?" She asked. She was definitely not familiar with most of the women of this tribe.

"My name is Eris, Queen. Should I tell Cyane that you will not be joining us?" The young blond finally looked up into the green eyes of the Queen.

Gabrielle smiled, glad that the girl finally made eye contact. "I will be there shortly, Eris. Please tell them to go ahead without me though." With that, the Amazon took off in a jog. Gabrielle shut the door and looked at her lover. "Xe, does it seem like half this village is new? The people I mean?"

Xena looked up thoughtfully as she put Eve over her shoulder to burp her. "Actually, yes it does. I think it's under half, but a lot of them for sure, especially the younger ones. I wonder if they recently recruited from surrounding villages or something." Xena's eyes went wide as Eve burped really loud next to her ear.

"Whoa! Sounds like you after you drink ale." Gabrielle joked. "Alright, I'm gonna head over to the dining hall. Do you want to join me?"

"Nah… you go. I'll see ya a little later, ok?" Xena replied, standing up. Gabrielle headed out the door. "Alright, Eve. I'm going to make you a swing today, how about that? There is the perfect spot for it outside. It will be bouncy too. What do you think?" Eve cooed and gurgled at her mother. "I agree."

xxxxx

When Gabrielle entered the dining hall, she first noticed that everyone got quiet. She looked around and spotted Cyane. She walked over to her and sat down. "Morning. Sorry I'm late. I was up early writing, then lost track of time."

"No need to apologize, Queen Gabrielle. I don't know what you have planned today, but many of the young girls would really like to get to know you. I know Eris has wanted to learn from you." Cyane broke some bread and offered it to the queen.

Gabrielle took the bread and spread some cheese on it. "What could I possibly teach her?" She looked over at Eris, smiled and waved. The young girl blushed and quickly looked away. _Hm. _"Alright, I'll talk to her." She stood up and went over to the table. "Ladies." She greeted the table of giggling teenagers.

"Queen." They all said in unison as they bowed their heads.

"Eris, when you have finished your breakfast, would you please come to my hut?" Gabrielle was trying to be a stoic queen, but it was hard for her. Instead she just smiled and softened her stare.

"Of course, Queen. I'm done. I can come now, if you wish." She quickly got up and made her way to stand beside Gabrielle. The Queen raised her eyebrows then turned and walked out of the hut with an Amazon teenager in tow.

xxxxx

Xena had found some leather cord in their hut. She tied it together and tested its bounciness. "Yeah this will work for my little Princess." She picked Eve up out of her crib and walked outside. She looked up and saw Eris following Gabrielle, right on her heals. The bard, turned Queen, looked very serious. "Hey Gabrielle!"

The Queen and Eris looked over, Gabrielle smiled and waved. "Eris, let's go over here for a minute. I forgot my headdress." She led the girl over to her hut. The first thing she did was pick Eve up from her spot on the grass. "Hey cutie pie! How are you doing now that you are full?" Eve put her hands on Gabrielle's face and patted her cheeks. Gabrielle smiled then the chubby fingers from her face. She set the baby back down in the grass and ran into the hut.

Meanwhile, Xena looked over at the young Amazon that had been like a puppy with Gabrielle. "So what are you and Gabrielle up to today?"

"I'm not really sure. She told me to follow her. I hope that she teaches me something about being an Amazon. I'd love to learn how to use a staff. They haven't taught me how to use a weapon yet. Maybe she'll help me figure out a trade that I can use for the tribe!" the girl was getting excited now.

_Wow she is way too excited. _"Just keep in mind; it's best to have a good work play balance. Don't get excited to pick up a trade. You are still young." She smiled at Eris then looked over as Gabrielle came out of the hut, now with her headdress on. "Well, that looks good on you. Did you fix it last night?"

"Yeah, those beads were getting in the way. Alright, Eris. Let's get going!" She walked by Xena winking at her.

"What are we going to do, Queen Gabrielle?"

"First, just call me Gabrielle. Pass the word around; I don't want everyone being so formal around me. What I thought we'd do is just sit down and talk. I'd like to get to know you a bit." She led the girl to the path that led to the waterfall and pool. They sat on a couple rocks and just watched the water fall for a moment. "So, tell me about yourself."

Eris was suddenly pretty shy, "I don't know where to start."

"How about tell me about how you came to the tribe." Gabrielle looked at her waiting for an answer.

"An Amazon came to our village and recruited some of us. I didn't have family, my parents had been killed by a disease that they caught several years ago. The neighbor sort of adopted me, but I never felt I belonged. So when the Amazon came, I took the opportunity. Plus I always wanted to be a warrior. Could you teach me to use the staff?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "Sure I guess I could do that."

"You should live here and be our Queen." She stood up and started jumping up and down, "That would be so cool, Gabrielle! This tribe needs you. Cyane is a good leader, but you are the famous Queen. I mean, you are Xena's best friend. It would be so good to have you both here all the time!"

"Whoa, slow down. Don't hurt yourself. I'll think about it." After she said this, a huge group of Amazon women came running to the pond. Many of which were already naked, throwing themselves into the cool water. Splash fights ensued. Gabrielle looked up at Eris, who looked like she wanted to join them. "Go on, hop in. I'm going to go check on Xena and Evie."

Eris thought to herself, _Whew, she is not as fun as Xena is I bet! Maybe I should try to hang out with her next._

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 107:

"The mud is wonderful under the falls!" Rhea splashed water at Eris.

"Rhea! Watch what you're doing! You're not a child! You're an Amazon!" Cyane yelled at the girl, frustrated that she herself had been splashed.

"Sorry, Cyane." The young girl Rhea had apologized.

"You too, Eris." Cyane stated.

"Not me! Xena says it's good to have a balance of work and play."


	17. Bonding

_Bonding_

_Post-Episode 107_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

End of Episode 107 (S5,E17):

Xena and Gabrielle are laying on their sleeping furs with Eve in between them. Joxer is asleep next to Gabrielle. The blond looks over at Xena and says, "Where are we going next?"

"Well, I had in mind… a cruise down the Nile." Xena replied playfully.

"Really?" Gabrielle was excited, so she suggested, "Camel racing in Alexandria?"

"I know someone we can stay with." Xena stated.

xxxx

The trip to Egypt was exhausting, yet completely worth it. Alexandria was a breathtaking city, located on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. The temperature was perfect this time of year, keeping everyone warm yet comfortable. The ocean breeze brought with it a peaceful essence that penetrated the souls of Xena and Gabrielle. They were standing at the bow of the ship that would take them on their vacation. Xena's mother decided to come with them, not only for a vacation herself, but also to help take care of Eve. She had told Xena that she wanted to make sure that the couple were able to spend some time alone away from Eve, but still be able to come back to her each night, "or morning" her mother had added with a wink. The offer had been perfect for the soul mates.

"Xena! Look at that! It's a light house. I've never seen one before, but I've heard stories about this one." Gabrielle was shielding her eyes from the sun as she took in the view of the city.

"It's big, isn't it? Where are mom and Eve?" She asked, looking around with a worried look on her face.

Gabrielle punched her in the arm, "Stop worrying so much! We are on vacation, just take a break." She rubbed the spot she had punched after Xena had pouted. She leaned over and kissed her shoulder then held the warrior's hand. She leaned her head over and rested it against Xena's breast. "I'm so glad we are here."

Xena leaned down and kissed Gabrielle on the head, then put her arms around the bard. "I love you so much, Gabrielle."

"Xena!" Cyrene called from down in the hull of the ship. The warrior and bard immediately sprinted down the steps to see what was wrong. They were so use to being in a constant state of worry about their daughter that they were always on edge.

"What's wrong?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. When they rounded the corner, they scared Eve so bad that she suddenly fell on her butt. "What happened?" Xena asked frantically.

"Dammit you two, settle down! She was standing! It look like she was going to take a step but you scared her to death coming around the corner hollering like that." Cyrene scolded as she picked the baby back up and set her on her feet. "Now just watch."

Gabrielle and Xena shot a look of surprise at each other, then looked back at Eve. She was standing while holding on to Cyrene's hands. Her legs were shaky, holding her weight up. Soon she couldn't do it any longer and she plopped onto her butt again. All the adults sighed loudly, "It's ok little one, you'll get it." Gabrielle said as she scooped the child up into her arms.

xxxxx

Their first night in Alexandria started off perfect. Gabrielle and Xena were able to spend some time alone together on the streets of the city. They dined at a small restaurant that was overlooking the beach. The mood was light, fun, and refreshing as they ate lobster, crab, and a variety of cheeses. Playful banter dominated the conversation. Towards the end of the meal, Gabrielle got a little more serious and reflective. "I think this was a great idea, Xena. It's so beautiful here, peaceful. I hope your mom doesn't mind babysitting for us." She paused, thinking about the last few weeks; a smile came upon her face, "I'm happy we left the Amazons."

Xena lost her smile at the mention of the Amazons. She truly felt bad for what had happened at the village. She had planned on taking their daughter away from her other mother, leaving Gabrielle to be Queen of the Amazons. Alone. For some reason, Gabrielle didn't put up much of a fight when she said she was leaving. Neither woman had talked about it since then. "Gabrielle, I shouldn't have tried to lea…"

"Don't, Xe. We don't need to talk about it." Gabrielle wiped her hands as she finished her meal. She took a swig of wine and set it down more harshly than she had intended. Both women noticed that the light hearted mood had changed drastically.

Xena cleared her throat after an awkward silence, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Gabrielle quickly stood up and walked towards the street, then paused waiting for Xena to catch up. Xena reached out to touch Gabrielle's hand but it was pulled away. She accepted that without comment, knowing that now wasn't a good time to push her partner.

Silence loomed over their walk back to the inn, leaving both women to their own thoughts, which were completely negative. When they walked into their room, Cyrene looked up from bathing Eve. She could tell something was not quite alright. "Why are you back so early?"

Gabrielle ignored the question as she bent down and kissed Eve on the nose, then headed over the bed. She took off her clothes and put her sleeping shirt on. Quickly she climbed under the covers and blew out the candle on her side of the bed. Cyrene stared at Xena and raised her eyebrows in question. Xena just shook her head to say don't ask. "Evie! Do you want to go outside with me?" Xena picked her up out of the tub and dried her off. "We are going to go for a walk. Do you want to go?"

Cyrene stood up and put her shoes on, "Sure, I could use some air." They got Eve dressed then walked out the door, leaving Gabrielle to be alone. "Ok, so are you going to tell me what's going on between you two?" Cyrene whispered as they walked away from the door.

"No."

"Xena! Maybe I can help?" Cyrene grabbed her daughter by the arm and turned her so they were facing each other. "Come on, spill it."

Xena sighed, "Fine. I did something really stupid before we came here. Gabrielle wanted to stay with the Amazons. I chose to take Eve and leave. We planned on separating for a while." Xena stopped walking and looked out at the ocean as the sun set. "I was hoping to watch this with Gabrielle tonight." The warrior became very quiet, her features hardened as she tried to control her emotions.

Cyrene put her arm around her daughter's waist. They watched as the sun went below the horizon, leaving the sky in a magical haze of colors. Xena began to rock Eve as her eyes grew heavy with the peace of the night. "Let's go back. I need to put my Princess to bed. You can finish your story on the way."

"Uhhg. I don't want to finish it. It's not good. She had asked me if I wanted to, she had all good reasons for us to do it. I told her I'd think about it. The problem was that I didn't really try. I didn't want to stay there, but she was so happy I didn't want to disappoint her. I just made it worse." Xena stopped outside the door to their room.

"Oh Xena." Cyrene said, her voice dripped with disappointment. "You both seemed fine on the trip here."

"We hadn't talked about it. We just pretended it didn't happen, but tonight at dinner she said she was glad we left them. I tried to talk about it but she didn't want to. It put her in a really bad mood thinking about it again, I guess." Xena sighed and opened the door for her mother.

Cyrene stopped the door from opening too far. "Just talk to her honey. If she is still hurt over it, then you need to talk to each other."

Xena smiled sadly, "I know. Night mom. Sleep tight." She bent over and kissed her mom on the top of the head, then watched as her mom walked away to her own room.

Xena entered their room then locked the door behind her. She paused as she thought she heard something; it was Gabrielle. She was crying. The warrior set Eve on a bed of furs that she had made on the floor. She covered the baby up and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, little one." She stood back up and removed her clothing. She slid herself into bed next to Gabrielle, who had gone quiet since she walked in. Xena immediately cuddled up against Gabrielle's back, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. "I am sorry. I know you might not want to talk about it, but I need you to know that I regret what happened in the Amazon village. I should never, ever have considered leaving you. I'm a foolish woman."

Gabrielle sniffed as she wiped a tear off her own cheek. "I felt like you didn't support me. I've supported you through everything, Xena. How could you not support me and be willing to break up our life together, our family, just because you don't like Amazons?"

"It wasn't just about the Amazons, it's more than that. I'm not ready to stop traveling…I guess." The warrior sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Gabrielle turned over in the warrior's arms so they were face to face. "Honey, you have a family. It's not just about you anymore. It hasn't been for awhile. Did you forget that?"

"Gab…"

"No, I'm not finished! How could you leave me? How could you take Eve away from me?" The bard's tears started anew, pouring down her face. The pillow was wet with her tears.

Xena pulled her head to her chest, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I was so selfish and… just a bitch. I won't leave you again, I promise. Please forgive me." She kissed the top of the short blond hair in front of her. Gabrielle sobbed into her chest, her whole body was shaking. Xena rubbed her gently on the back, trying to soothe her tears. She kissed her repeatedly on the top of the head. "I'm sorry I hurt you." After several minutes, the crying stopped and Gabrielle fell asleep in her lover's arms.

xxxx

The next morning, Xena was up early feeding Eve. She was sitting at the table, watching Gabrielle as she slept. _What was I thinking? Was I possessed? Did the Furies take over my mind? I love her, she is my family. She is right; I forgot that this isn't just about me. I have to be thinking of her and Eve. _Eve gurgled at her mother, gaining her attention. "Hey, you done little one?" She cleaned the baby up then set her on the bed. "Go wake up momma." Eve looked over at the sleeping form of her other mother, then smiled and crawled over to her. She got very quiet and still as she peered at Gabrielle's face. She turned her head and laid her cheek on the bard's face then smiled at Xena. The warrior's heart melted at the sight. She crawled onto the bed after their daughter and laid down. She took both the baby and Gabrielle into her arms and began to weep.

Gabrielle stirred, opening her eyes to see Xena holding them. "Xe? What's wrong?" she asked, worry controlling her voice. Xena didn't respond, so Gabrielle leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her family. The bond felt so strong between them, that it took her breath away. Xena finally looked into her eyes and without a word they both knew that all sins had been forgiven and that they were still a family. The wounds would heal with time as they continued their journey together.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 108:

Queen Cleopatra walks into a bathing room, undressing then walking into the tub. Two men are brought in front of her. She looks at them and commands, "Speak."

The first advisor responds, "Cleopatra, Rome is on the brink of an all out civil war."

"And why should that interrupt my bath?" She responded as her bathing attendants poured milky water over her skin.


	18. Interlude

_Interlude_

_Post-Episode 108_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxx

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted an episode. Life has truly caught up with me. However, I'm back in the saddle and ready to finish Season 5 and start Season 6 soon. Stay tuned and thank you for being patient.**

xxxxx

End of Episode 108 (S5,E18):

Xena is looking into the distance as Octavius approaches her from behind, "Xena- Rome owes you a debt of gratitude."

Xena's face is down trodden, "Rome owes me nothing." She turns to the young man behind her and the crowd that is gathered. "Octavius, you'll soon be the new leader. It is you who must recognize and support this new alliance forged between Egypt and Rome. It cost Cleopatra her life. Make sure it was worth it. Cleopatra always put the well-being of her kingdom ahead of her own. Repsect this. She died in the hope that the Egyptian people might, for the first time- choose their next great leader. She was Egypt." Xena turns back to look at the Nile River as Gabrielle looks at the young Roman leader then passes him by. She stands next to Xena with a small contented smile.

xxxx

The sun was setting over the horizon of the Aegean Sea as their boat approached the land of Greece. Xena was standing at the bow, with a solemn look upon her face. Behind her, Gabrielle stood watching her lover with concern. The bard approached Xena and wrapped her arms around her midsection from behind. She laid her head on Xena's back and exhaled loudly.

Xena moved her hand to lay on top of Gabrielle's. "Is Eve feeling better?"

"I think so. She finally went to sleep, so that must be good. Just like me, the sea makes her sick." Gabrielle quietly laughed. "And I'm not even her real mother."

Xena gently slapped Gabrielle's hand then spun her around so that she was face to face with the warrior. "You and I know that's not really true. Family is what you make it. Blood does not matter. Besides, she adores you and thinks of you as her mother." The warrior bent down and kissed Gabrielle on the lips.

"I guess you are right." The blonde looked out across the sea and spotted the land. She sighed loudly, "Home." She looked up at Xena and smiled.

Xena smiled and replied, "Home."

"You know Xena…I really was a little worried about you falling for Antony. For some reason, it all seemed too real to me."

Xena looked down into Gabrielle's worried eyes, "It was all an act. I had to do all that I did so that we could get Antony and Brutus to take each other out. It was the only way. I have many skills…Acting is one of them." She laughed and brushed her thumb against the bards rosy cheek. "You had nothing to fear. My heart is yours."

xxxx

The next day, Cyrene stepped into a wagon with Xena's help. They were in Athens, sending her back home to Amphipolis. The goodbyes were long and drawn out, since they would all miss each other greatly. Cyrene hated to part from her family, but knew that she must get back to her inn and life.

"Alright, do you have the food we gave you for the journey?" Xena asked in a mothering tone.

"Yes dear." Cyrene sighed and bent down to kiss Xena on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be safe."

Xena smirked and walked up to talk to the wagoner and begins talking with him about the journey. Gabrielle approached the back of the wagon and reached up to hug Cyrene one last time. Eve was in her arms looking around at all the excitement. "Bye Cyrene. Thank you so much for all your help."

"You are welcome, dear. I would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with my daughters and granddaughter." She reached down and stroked Eve's chubby cheek. "I love you all very much." As she said that, the wagon jolted into a forward momentum. "Take care!" she shouted as the wagon pulled away.

xxxx

They had decided not to stay another night in Athens, as they both disliked the city. They longed for the open road. Not only because of wanderlust, but also because they had received word that the gods on Olympus were after Eve again. They had visited the fates and learned of what was to come.

That night Gabrielle pulled out a scroll and began to write.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 109:

An bartender speaks to a man that sits at his bar. "The usual?"

The old man replies with a grunt. "Mm-hmm."

Behind him a peddler is auctioning off goods. "And- sold! For 30 dinars!"

A drunk man says, "Hey, Ramius- what's the next item up for bid?" The peddler pulls out a scroll and blows off the dust. "You can't be serious."

The peddler responds, "Ah-h-h, but this isn't just any scroll. No, my friends- I have in my hand- the last known scroll transcribed by the bard of Potideia herself! It describes- in breathtaking detail- the final adventure of Xena- the legendary warrior princess, who dared to defy the gods!"

The man at the bar turns around, it's Joxer. He is an old man now, "Let's see." He takes the scroll from the man and unrolls it. In a gasp of disbelief he says, "This is Gabrielle's handwriting. This is real!"


	19. The Essence of Xena

_The Essence of Xena_

_Post-Episode 109_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxxx

End of Episode 109 (S5,E19):

Ares sets Xena in her ice coffin. He glances back at Gabrielle's occupied coffin, then back at Xena's lifeless body, "You're with her now. I handled you- all wrong. I know that. She knew what you needed- unconditional- and unselfish love- and I couldn't give that to you. But I appreciated you in ways she never could- your rage- your violence- your beauty. When you sacrificed yourself for others, you were hers- but when you kicked ass- you were mine. I love you, Xena."

He pulls the coffin lid shut over the dead warrior, then sticks Xena's sword into ice. He walks out of the ice cave and seals the entrance with ice and rock. No one will be entering.

xxxx

16 Years later… In Capua, dominated by the Roman Empire.

Dozens of young men are standing in the blazing heat of the summer sun. They are pouring sweat and dripping blood onto the hot sand. The city of Capua was known for it's fine production of warriors for the Empire. Legions upon legions had been raised here, all for the glory of Rome. These men were once lost little boys; they had no family to speak of. They could not be more perfect for the molding of soldiers. Rome could make them into what she needed and wanted. Soldiers of dominance and loyalty; soldiers who worshiped Rome and all she stood for. Among these men was one young woman. Her name was Livia.

"Alright men! Prepare for the next exercise." The trainer slowly walks around the men as they partner up for their next fierce sparring match. They are tired and low on energy. One soldier cannot seem to pick up the sword. "Livia! Get moving!" his voice thunders at her, causing her to flinch.

The anger inside her is slowly building. She does not like to be bossed around, but has been since she can remember. She doesn't want to serve Rome; she wants to be Rome. Somehow, she picks up her sword and stands across from her partner. The trainer begins the drill and she is quickly knocked off her feet. Out of breath, she screams in frustration. Instead of helping her up by the hands, the master grabs her by the hair and pulls her to her feet.

"You are a worthless bitch! How did we get stuck with you? You get upset way too easily, you do not have what it takes to be a soldier!" he throws her back to the ground and kicks her in the stomach, causing her to flip onto her back. Once again she screams in frustration. "Stop screaming like a baby and actually do some fighting! You are pathetic. Can't you fight back? Use your anger on your partner, show me what a soldier is supposed to look like." He turned his back and began to walk away. Then he stopped and turned his head slightly over his shoulder, looking back at Livia he says, "Maybe you were born of cowards."

Without pause, for the first time, Livia springs to her feet and charges at the man from behind. She jumps on his back and pulls his head backwards revealing his neck. She pulls her sword across it and spills his blood across the sandy courtyard. "I'm not a coward anymore."

The court is silent; no one can believe what just happened. Suddenly men loyal to the slain trainer are charging at her with their swords drawn. Livia draws from an inner strength that she did not know she had. Its wild and burning nature saturate her from the inside out. She wants blood.

Moments go by, many men die at the tip of her sword. She is soaked in blood and the remaining men left alive have all back away from her. In a matter of minutes she had killed twenty other soldiers. Her eyes are fierce and wild, causing men to bow down to her.

xxxx

On Olympus, Ares felt a familiar tingle of blood lust. He immediately left his throne and appeared on the roof of the training ground building. He looked down to see a woman slaughter many men, one after the other like they were nothing. The moves she made reminded him of another warrior he once knew. The thought of her still gave him chills today. But she was gone. It was time to replace her; he had finally found the one he wanted. Livia.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 110:

9 years later

Livia and her troops are slaughtering a village of people. Carnage is everywhere, blood dripping from her sword. Ares appears, "Congratulations, Livia."

"I've had tougher games of tag." She smirks as she puts her sword away.

"I wasn't talking about the battle. Oh- the battle's good. No, I was talking about you being named the emperor's official successor." He stands cockily in front of her waiting to hear her reaction to the news he delivered.

"Then our plans are on target." The anticipation has been met and her eyes light up.

"And soon- you will be the most powerful woman- this empire has ever known."

"Then no one can stop us from exterminating the followers of Eli- as traitors to Rome- and the gods she honors." She reveals in this fact and cannot wait to rule the Empire.


	20. An Astonished Warrior

An Astonished Warrior

_Post-Episode 110_

By Jinxie

Disclaimer: See the main story disclaimer, it applies

Content Warning: See the main story warning, it applies

Goal: See the main story goal, it applies

xxxxx

End of Episode 110 (S5,E20):

Xena just finished defeating Livia in the Coliseum. Caesar had let her live, shown her mercy. Livia runs away as the group of Eli followers is released from the jail cell. They are shouting and celebrating. "Eve! Eve! Eve." Xena calls to her as she runs. Gabrielle intercepts Xena and looks at her. "We've gotta go after her, Gabrielle. She'll do something terrible. We've gotta save her from herself- and the gods."

xxxx

Later that same night, the darkness settled upon the foursome like an old friend. It brought with it a cool breeze. After settling into camp, Gabrielle wandered off to find some berries for dinner, while Joxer and Virgil went hunting for food. Xena was walking around the perimeter of camp to ensure their safety. She made her rounds quickly and while walking back to camp she heard Gabrielle nearby mumbling to herself. "Twenty five years? How could we have lost all that time?" she whispered to herself. Xena walked stealthily towards her lover, sneaking up on her from behind. She crept closer and as she was about to put her arms around Gabrielle's waist, the bard spoke up, "You know I can hear you, right?"

Xena stopped mid stride. "Uh…I should know that, shouldn't I? I guess twenty-five years of sleep didn't turn out so well for my memory. But my body still looks great!" She quipped with a smile.

The bard spun around on her heels and dropped her basket of berries as she threw her arms around the warrior. "Even twenty-five years from now, without being asleep, your body will still look amazing." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Xena deeply as the warrior's arms encircled her.

Their kiss lingered for several moments until they finally broke for air. "Right back at ya." The warrior kissed the bard's nose then leaned down to pick up the basket. "I wish our first few days back included being alone…Not that it's not great to see Joxer and his son."

"His _son_. I can't believe Joxer has a son! And he married Meg."

"Yeah, _that_ is what I'm going to look like in twenty-five years…that is _not_ 'amazing' as you said. She was scary looking." Xena shook her head of the image.

"Hey that's our friend you are talking about! You won't look like that anyway, I promise. You keep in shape, she doesn't. And she's had to deal with Joxer for all these years. Who wouldn't look haggard?" Gabrielle reached down to hold Xena's hand, entwining their fingers together. After a moment of silence, she continued, "Xena, we will find Eve. I know we will. And she can change. She just needs us."

Xena pondered that for a moment then sighed, "We'll see. I hope you are right. Meanwhile, we should sneak off tonight and make love. Huh? What do you say?" Her voice and facial expression spoke of jest, but Gabrielle had a feeling that deep down she really wanted to.

"Nahuh Warrior Princess! We have guests. That would be incredibly rude, don't you think?"

Xena's face fell as she stared at Gabrielle in astonishment. "You really think that I care about being rude?"

"So maybe you are not the only one with a faulty memory. Anyway, we will soon Xe. I promise. We have to get back to camp though and get dinner cooking. Hopefully the boys brought back some meat."

Xena sighed as they continued to walk through the trees back to camp. As they approached, they heard welcome laughter from the boys. It was good to be back.

xxxx

Beginning of Episode 111:

Joxer and his son Virgil trail behind Xena and Gabrielle. They are tracking someone, with two horses in tow. "We'll find Eve, Xena."

Joxer chimes in, "Yeah, look at all these tracks- even I could follow 'em." Realizing that he needed to keep pretending to be a good tracker and warrior to his son, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, uh- you know- judging from the, uh- the hoofprints- uh, chances are a large group of men passed through here. Most likely they were on, uh- horseback, I think."

With a look of compassion for the old man, Xena spoke up. "Good eye, Joxer. She's at least got a company- Roman troops still loyal to her. They can't be more than half a day ahead of us."

"Don't worry, Xena- we'll find Eve." Virgil offered, trying his best to support the hero he had only heard tails about.

"You keep saying `Eve.' The woman we're tracking is Livia, champion of Rome. I'm not sure that my daughter even exists anymore."

"It doesn't matter what she calls herself, Xena. A lifetime serving Rome doesn't change the fact that she's your daughter. When she looks inside herself, she'll see you there. She'll be Eve again." Gabrielle concedes.

Joxer quips, "Sure, with a mother like you, how bad can she be?" Xena gets a worried look on her face.


End file.
